Draco's Deadly Dilemma
by bellatrixluva
Summary: This is Draco's story in his 6th year at Hogwarts. He has to complete the mission of killing Dumbledore, or else face Lord Voldemort. DMPP please review.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his study. The desk was covered with an array of textbooks and parchment. He'd been trying to get a head start on his schoolwork, anything as an excuse to take his mind off the recent events. It was the school holidays, and usually, he would have been outside playing Quiddich with his friends, or even at the family beach house down along the coast. However, anyone who looked outside at the moment would not have suggested these activities. An unusual mist had laid itself down outside and the dark clouds that rolled overhead did not seem to be going anywhere.

His mother was in the parlor entertaining his Aunt Bellatrix. Lately she had always been upset, her usual glowing air had diminished. Her long blonde hair, always kept in pristine condition was hanging limp around her shoulders. She wore no makeup and frankly, looked nothing like the pure-blood royalty she really was.

Draco could hear her faint sobs from his desk. The Malfoy mansion was huge, but an eerie silence had fallen over the place since his father's departure and like his mother, the house had lost all the glamour and prestige it once held.

'D…don't know what I'll do without him…..' sobbed his mother.

'Get a grip Cissy!' Draco could hear the cold, icy voice of his Aunt ring down the hallway. 'He's not going to be in their forever, the Dementors don't even guard Azkaban anymore'

'B…but you know d…don't you? You know what it's like Bella! He's not going to survive it, he won't make it out of there, he's not as strong as you…' the sound of his mother's voice made Draco sigh. He put his head in his hands and felt his eyes well up, but the tears didn't come. Slytherins didn't cry and he had to be strong for his mother's sake. She had never been without his father for as far as he knew, the two had been together since their time at Hogwarts.

His father, Lucius Malfoy was a high ranking political figure in the wizarding world. He was very influential in the Ministry, for he visited the place nearly every day. He had been in Azkaban for a couple of weeks now, Draco didn't know much about Azkaban, except that it was in the middle of a treacherous ocean somewhere, usually guarded by Dementors. The Dementors in question, had escaped Azkaban about a year ago and now answered to a new leader, the great and all powerful Dark Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was actually the reason his father was in Azkaban. The Death eaters had been summoned to the ministry to deal with Harry Potter and the famous prophecy. Lord Voldemort needed to hear that prophecy in its entirety, but sadly it broke before Lord Voldemort could lay a hand on it. As a result, Lucius was captured and thrown into Azkaban. Draco had not seen him since. His aunt Bellatrix was there too, but she had escaped, luckily with a great defeat over her estranged cousin, Sirius Black who happened to be Harry Potter's godfather. She killed him and made a very narrow escape from the rest of the Order.

* * *

Draco gave up on his study and walked out into the parlor. Bellatrix had her arm around his mother. 'Ahh hello Draco,' she purred. Draco nodded in her direction; he then looked at his mother. 

'Mother stop crying, it's not going to get any of us anywhere right now' said Draco. She took a deep breath and began to calm down.

'Exactly Cissy, Draco's right, he's going to be back at Hogwarts soon and then what will you do? You can't just sit around here all day moping, its not the proper thing to do.' As she said this Bellatrix stood up as if she was about to leave. However the three of them froze as they heard the usual hissing sound that usually prompted the Dark Lords appearance. Bellatrix began to look excited, his mother scared out of her wits.

The Dark Lord apparated right in the middle of the parlor, his snake Nagini close by his side. The three of them automatically fell to their knees and waited for the Dark Lord to speak. 'I need to speak to the boy' he hissed. Draco looked up with a large amount of apprehension. The Dark Lord must have noticed this because he said, 'don't look like that boy, that kind of cowardness is what got your father into so much strife.' Draco bowed his head and stood up, a white, bony hand lead him back into the study. At this point, Draco was extremely nervous. He had never been alone in the Dark Lords presence before.

'Have a seat, Draco' he felt a chair move under him. 'As you know the events at the ministry proved to be an absolute…._fiasco_' Draco didn't dare speak. He just waited for Voldemort to speak again. 'Since your stupid father has landed himself in Azkaban, I need to you to perform a task for me. If you shall succeed you will be honored above all others.' Draco saw a red gleam to his eyes as he said this. 'For many years now, I have been constantly threatened…'

'You mean by Harry Potter Lord?'

'NO you idiot! Harry potter is nothing to me, he is a weak imitation of his father and they will both ultimately meet the same end' Draco wished he hadn't spoken, Voldemort was agitated but he pressed on. 'No, for many years now my enemy and only true opponent had been Albus Dumbledore.' Draco nodded in agreement, for it was true. Draco hated Dumbledore; his blindness towards his enemies around him would always be his weakest point. He hated the way Dumbledore thought the sun shined through Harry Potter, how he favored Gryffindors and how he always seemed to be talking nonsense.

'Ahh I see you understand me, Malfoy' Voldemort's eyes gleamed once again and Draco felt immense pride at being called Malfoy, a name usually reserved for his father alone. 'Now I'm sure you must know what has to be done' he hissed. Draco looked a little confused. 'KILL HIM YOU FOOL, YOU MUST KILL HIM!'

'What? How?' Draco stammered.

'Don't you dare question me boy, you must kill him, it has too be done, and you must help me eliminate my enemies so I can be all powerful once more!' Draco stared at him, not completely comprehending the enormity of what his master was telling him.

'Of course master' he instantly replied, for fear of being cursed into oblivion.

'Wonderful' he hissed, 'now you must understand this. You alone must do this Draco, you are living in Hogwarts for most of the year, so the job should be fairly easy. Dumbledore being as blind as he is actually trusts you.' He laughed then paused. 'You realize I possess the power to release your father from prison, but I can also do much, much worse.' Lord Voldemort gave him a long, blazing look before turning to leave the room. 'You must keep quiet about this Draco; you have a highly important mission ahead of you.'

'Yes master.' Said Draco, and with that Voldemort walked out the door.


	2. Fit for a prince

Draco put his head in his hands. He remained in that seat for a long while. He heard the voices of his mother and Bellatrix as Voldemort told them briefly what he had just told Draco. Bellatrix literally squealed in excitement but his mother remained silent.

'Oh Master, how eternally grateful we all are to be under your direct service' cried Bellatrix.

'Yes Bella, let's just hope he has half of your courage and your…determination'. There was a long pause, Draco imagined Voldemort running his long bony white finger down her cheek like he always did. Love wasn't the word for it. As a teenager, Bellatrix had given herself to him, body and soul. And Voldemort truly admired her, as much as a master can admire his servant.

That night at dinner, Draco and his mother were alone. They sat at opposite ends of the large dining table that could easily accommodate 20 people. The house elf, Pokey had made them a 3 course meal and like Hogwarts the serves always refilled themselves so the Malfoys could enjoy an endless supply of chicken with gravy and crisp potatoes, finished off with wine ( Draco noticed his mother took advantage of the refills there) and chocolate pudding.

'Your OWL's should be on their way soon, honey'. Said his mother.

Draco looked at her, his eyes full of confusion. His mother was acting really strange, she was dealing with a lot at the moment and other than Bellatrix, she really didn't have many friends left. After the humiliation of his father going to prison, not many of their 'friends' had remained. Draco was even missing the presence of Crabbe and Goyle, probably his two most loyal friends. He decided it was time to say something.

'Why are you acting like everything's normal mother? You know its not and there's no point trying to hide it.' Tears began to well up in his mothers eyes.

'I'm sorry Draco….' She began.

'No don't apologise mother, it's not our fault we're in this mess, but' he grabbed the bottle of wine from underneath her, 'it would help if you eased up on the drinking'

She laughed to herself. 'Look at this, my 16 year old son telling me to stop drinking. You can be very mature when you want to be, Draco'. Ignoring her tone of sarcasm, he took the compliment and pressed on.

'I'm serious mother.'

'Draco, do you have any idea what's ahead of you?

'Yes, I have to kill Dumbledore.'

'Oh honey, you don't have to act brave in front of me, I know how you must be feeling'.

'I'm fine mother', was all he said. While he didn't know how he was going to do it, he knew he must not speak of it, least of all to his emotionally unstable mother.

'I'll arrange some help for y…' She Began.

'NO, mother don't you understand, I don't …need…help!' Narcissa's eyes began to well up again. She burst into tears and began blubbering about something to do with having an only son. In seconds Pokey was at her side with a tissue in his tiny little hand.

* * *

Draco got up and marched to his room. He didn't want help, he didn't need it, he just needed time to think. His room smelt really clean, the house elves must have been in, he thought. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he sat on the edge of his King-size bed.

His family, by far were one of the richest in the wizarding world. If a stranger saw his room, they would have thought that a prince slept here. The shelves were full of ancient and priceless possessions. There was a large portrait of him standing in front of his mother and father. It was painted just before he started his first year at Hogwarts. His father was so proud of him then. Just like his father will be immensely proud when he is freed from Azkaban, he thought. Images of him and his father strolling around the ministry filled his mind. When I succeed, I will be rewarded by everyone, he thought. I will have respect amongst even the most influential of wizards, the idea was very tempting.

With that Draco fell into a deep sleep, crudely unaware of the plots and schemes that surrounded him and his family. Dangerously ignorant to the war that was killing those around him, innocently falling to the Dark Lord Voldemort as he lay in his mansion, in the comfort of his own dreams.


	3. A stolen kiss

Draco woke up with a start. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the harsh daylight that peeked through the velvet mahogany curtains, he noticed a ministry owl tapping on the window pane. He recognized it immediately because of the countless ones his father used to receive. He got up, throwing a robe over himself and untied the letter from the owl's feet. It immediately took off and flew away, probably with more OWL's to deliver, he thought. He opened the letter and his grades appeared in front of him.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: _

_P__oor (P) __Dreadful (D) Troll (T)_

_DRACO LUCIUS SCORPIUS MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy:A_

_Care of Magical Creatures:A_

_Charms:E_

_Defence against the Dark Arts:O_

_Divination:P_

_Herbology:E_

_History of Magic:A_

_Potions:O_

_Transfiguration:E_

Draco read over these results a couple of times. Overall he was happy. He only failed Divination and nobody took that seriously anyway. According to Professor Trewlaway, he did not 'possess the inner eye' and it probably didn't help that he was involved in Professor Umbridge's, Inquisitorial squad which almost drew her out of her job. He received two Outstanding's which meant gold from his parents, well his mum anyway. He wished his dad could see his marks, he always said that brains came with being a pure-blood. Draco figured that, in retrospect, his grades didn't matter much anyway. He wondered if Crabbe and Goyle had passed anything, he supposed he would find out on the train back to school because doubted he would see any of his friends until then.

In the next minute however he would find himself contradicted as he heard a small tapping on his bedroom door.

'You may enter'. Said Draco.

Pokey entered the room with a tray laden with tea and croissants.

'Breakfast is served, Master.' He squeaked. 'Pokey made the tea extra weak with one and a half sugars, just how Master Draco likes it!'

'Thank you'.

'And mistress would like to inform you that we shall be expecting guests for lunch, Master'.

'Who?' inquired Draco. Other than Aunt Bellatrix, who didn't need an invitation, he couldn't think of anyone that would want to visit Malfoy Manor.

'Lady Parkinson, Master' and with that Pokey bowed and left the room.

Draco stood up at once; he'd overslept and needed at least an hour to get ready. For the more common folk, today was the day for the annual trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. The more aristocratic families like the Malfoys' and the Parkinson's' had house elves to perform these common tasks for them.

He was looking forward to the Parkinson's' visit. It would most likely only be Mrs. Parkinson and her daughter, Pansy whom Draco had been betrothed to since they both were babies. Draco and Pansy were in the same year at school. They socialized in the same circles, both being wealthy, pure-blood and of course in Slytherin. They had always gotten along reasonably well. They were required to dance together in social situations such as Formal balls or parties that their parents held, but other than that it was a purely platonic friendship. Draco didn't think he actually loved her, but she would make a pretty wife if it was what his parents wanted.

* * *

A few hours later, Narcissa, Draco, Pansy and Mrs. Parkinson were sitting in the back courtyard sampling caviar and sipping chardonnay. 

Pansy looked different then she usually did at Hogwarts. Her long blonde hair curled around the ends and sat on her shoulders. It was clipped pack with a purple flower that highlighted her magnificent blue eyes. One could not doubt that she was pretty. Her trimmed appearance outlined not only her wealth, but her status as a pure-blood princess. She was envied amongst most of the girls at Hogwarts, mainly because she had permission to hang off Draco's arm whenever she wanted.

'I see you've still been able to keep your staff in Lucius' absence, I suppose that's lucky.' noted Patsy. Pansy glared at her mother.

'We may have lost the man of the house, Patsy but we haven't lost our dignity' replied his mother, bravely' Draco silently commended her for her answer. It must be taking a lot of strength to act as if nothings happened to the rest of the world, he thought.

'Well, I guess you won't be sending Draco back to Hogwarts…' began Patsy.

'What are you talking about? Of course Draco's going to back to school' said his mother. Draco too was a little shocked at this comment, after everything that had happened, going back to school was one thing Draco was sure of.

'I just mean, its not right to put your son through the humiliation of having to answer awkward questions' Pansy glanced away as her mother said this. They had obviously discussed this before coming here, Draco thought. Pansy looked very uncomfortable and began to sip her chardonnay.

'But Draco has no choice he HAS to go back to Hogwarts…'

Draco immediately looked up when his mother said this, was she really going to tell her? He wasn't going to let her.

'What mother means is,' he cut in. 'I cant afford to miss out on school for it would be more of a shame to see a Malfoy fail his NEWT'S than to answer a few questions about my father'. Said Draco. His mother nodded in agreement, but Mrs. Parkinson still looked skeptical.

'All I'm saying is, maybe it would be wise to keep out of the public eye for a while, maybe it can be arranged that you are privately tutored…'

'NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' Shrieked his mother. Mrs. Parkinson looked horrified, 'Draco WILL be going back to school, and that's FINAL', but as those last words came out of her mouth her arm hit the table, sending her drink flying across into Pansy's lap, leaving a large stain across the mid section of her lilac dress robes.

'That's it we're leaving ….right now' said Mrs. Parkinson forcefully. Pansy looked angry at her mother. She began wiping up the alcohol off her robes.

'I'll take Pansy into the kitchen to clean herself up, and mother I think you need to go inside…' began Draco, he was used to his mum obeying his orders.

'Yes, I think that would be wise, she is clearly..._unstable_'. Retorted Mrs. Parkinson. His mother looked horrified at this comment, but kept her mouth shut and stormed inside.

Draco led Pansy to the kitchen while her mother waited in the courtyard.

'I'm so sorry…' she began.

'It's ok, all that stuff your mother said was true anyway. Our family is a shame and my mother is not helping things with her excessive drinking' said Draco.

'No, Draco it's not your fault your father got caught, I'm sure The Dark Lord still regards him as a faithful servant.'

'I doubt it, he gave away that precious diary in our second year remember? And he's been seen in places where he shouldn't be, such as the Graveyard when he returned in our fourth year' said Draco, sort of thinking out loud.

'That's true' Pansy looked deep in thought.

'But I guess they can talk about me all they want' he said as he picked up a wet towel from the kitchen and began wiping her robes with it.

'How can they not?' Pansy's expression now changed to a sweet little smile. 'You are by far the most handsome in our year.'

She leaned into him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco instead turned his face and kissed her full on the lips. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he pushed her against the counter, the towel still gripped in his hands. There lips parted and Pansy quickly began talking.

'I really should go Draco, mum will be angry'

'That bad am I?' Draco began to laugh.

'Of course not, i'll see you at the train station. Don't worry about everyone, we'll handle it, I promise.' She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He looked down at her. Her soft cheeks were flushing and she cleared her throat before saying goodbye. She walked away, leaving him against the counter. He heard a bang as one of the house elves dropped a pan on the tiles. He hadn't even noticed they were there before. As he smirked to himself about what had just happened, Pansy's mother's voice echoed from outside.

'Well, we won't be associating with THAT family for a long time.' She shouted.

'MUM will you just be quiet!' shouted Pansy in reply.

Draco didn't actually know why he kissed her. They had never had physical contact before. Maybe it was because he had been shut away for weeks and craved some sort of affection, or maybe it was because Pansy still liked him, no matter what his father was, or maybe it was just because she looked so good in those dress robes, he wondered.


	4. Vanishing Cabinets

_Quotes from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince are used in this chapter. I acknowledge that these are not mine._

* * *

It had taken a while for his mother to get over the episode with Mrs. Parkinson the day before. Sitting at the breakfast table now, she looked content eating her coffee and scones whilst reading the Daily Prophet.

'Oh look at that' she exclaimed, 'Igor Karkaroff's been found dead in a shack up north.' Her voice, however, revealed a more sarcastic tone than that of shock.

Draco wasn't really listening. A beaten up looking owl had flown in the same time as the Daily Prophet. It held a letter that was addressed to him in what looked like his Aunt Bellatrix's writing. Draco was a little surprised at this. Why would she be sending him letters? Usually she addressed them to his mother and wasn't she supposed to be in hiding? He supposed it explained the condition the owl was in; it looked like it had just had a hard journey and didn't look that happy about the return trip. Draco placed a small piece of toast in its beak and it flew out on the balcony to eat it. His mother hadn't noticed the letter in his hands.

'Stupid traitor anyway…' Draco heard her mumble. He proceeded to open the letter cautiously.

_Dear Draco,_

_DON'T SHOW THIS TO YOUR MOTHER. She will only worry._ (Draco glanced up at his mother, she was humming a small tune and now looked preoccupied with the gossip section of the newspaper.) _I know about your task and I intend to help you. Don't pretend like you don't need it, because you do. I am currently in an unspeakable location (_Draco suspected it was somewhere up north)_ and will be unable to help you directly. So, follow my instructions carefully as this is what you are to do._

_Inside Hogwarts there is an ancient black and gold cabinet known as the vanishing cabinet. It has a pair in Borgin and Burkes, but unfortunately for you, it is in need of repair. It was broken in your second year by that idiotic Peeves. Once repaired, the cabinets act as a secret pathway to and from Hogwarts. You can use this yourself to help you develop the weapons you need to do your job. _

_You need to do this ASAP, before you go back to school. Borgin may be reluctant to help. Show him your arm if you have to._

_Love, Aunt Bellatrix._

Draco didn't know what to think. At first he could feel anger boiling up inside him because he hated how everyone automatically thought he needed help when they hadn't even given him a chance to prove himself yet. Then he was confused because he didn't understand what 'weapons' Bellatrix was talking about or how he was going to get them. Draco did remember the Vanishing Cabinet from last year. Montague, the Slytherin Quiddich Captain, was trapped in there by Fred and George Weasley. He remembered him telling a tale of how he could hear part of what was going on at Hogwarts, and parts of conversation in Borgin and Burkes. Draco didn't understand it at the time. It was a rather ingenious idea and he was regretting not coming up with it himself.

If he was going to follow Bella's plans he would have to act fast. A plan was already formulating in his head.

'Mother?'

'Yes dear,' said his mother, glancing up from her newspaper.

'I need to go to Diagon Alley for new robes, the house elves forgot to get them with my school supplies.'

'Why don't you just ask them again, dear?' she asked. Draco got a little frustrated.

'No, mother they won't get the right ones, besides this house is beginning to feel like a prison.'

'Alright if you must,' she sighed, 'but I'm coming with you.'

'-mother I'm not a child!'

She just stared at him, her eyes full of tears. Draco had always been sheltered and as the only Malfoy heir, his family felt the need to preserve him. He sighed this time, but agreed with his mother.

* * *

About an hour later, Draco and his mother passed through the Leaky Cauldron as a means into Diagon Alley. There weren't many people in the bar, but he could feel their sideways glances and hear the whispers of people as he passed them. 

'Did you hear about his father?'

'Gunna be locked up for a while that one-'

'- in the Dark Lords back pocket though…'

'I heard that they have a dungeon under their house where they lock up muggleborns!'

'-wouldn't surprise me'

Draco tried to ignore the whispers, he should have expected this. It was then he realized that he'd be getting this all year at Hogwarts, and decided that he was going to get used to it. It hurt him to hear people talking about his father like that. The fact that he was built remarkably like his father would probably cause people to talk about him, he thought to himself.

As he walked out into Diagon Alley he was met by a poster of a woman he immediately recognized. Her long black hair and Azkaban robes made up the image of imprisoned Bellatrix Lestrange and became too much for him. Thoughts filled his head as he imagined his father, in the same robes, screaming for his life just as his Aunt was in the photo. His mum obviously noticed his anxiety and felt it too, because she grabbed Draco by the arm and immediately began to walk in the opposite direction.

Diagon Alley was not how it used to be, there were almost no children with their small hands pressed up against shop windows like usual. Florean, the ice cream man had 'relocated' and an eerie silence fell over the street like something was missing. Draco began to have doubts about what he was about to do. There was always the possibility that the letter was intercepted, or maybe Bellatrix hadn't even written it, maybe it was all a setup? Draco felt his hands become clammy and he found himself scrunching his robes in his fist.

'Madame Malkin's is closer, well go there for your robes' said his mother.

The two of them walked into an empty shop. Madame Malkin wasn't even in sight. Narcissa pulled out her lace handkerchief and rang the little bell on the counter. Madame Malkin looked different than Draco had remembered her. She was slightly thinner and her face had a grey tinge to it. She looked like she had been crying when she walked out from the back of the shop.

'How may I help you dears?' she said, almost automatically. Although she didn't actually look in the mood to be helping anyone.

'Draco needs some new robes, for school.' His mother ordered.

'Draco…Draco _Malfo_y?'

'IS THAT A PROBLEM?' His mother barked.  
'No… no of course not' Madame Malkin winced when Narcissa screamed and she was now fluttering about in a nervous manner. 'I'll… I'll just get my pins' she stammered and bounced off in the other direction.

A few minutes later Madame Malkin was making some alterations to his robes, his mother stood by watching him. Apparently it seemed to her that if she looked away from him he might disappear.

'You don't have to stare at me all the time; I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed. Mother I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone' _said Draco. His mother began to protest when Madame Malkin butted in.

'Now dear, you're mothers quite right,' she said, obviously trying to get back on his mothers good side. 'None of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own any more. It's nothing to do with being a child –'

'Watch where you're sticking that pin will you!' Draco was beginning to get frustrated; this lady knew nothing about what was going on. He climbed off the pedestal and began to examine himself in front of the mirror when he saw _them_ behind him.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the mudblood, Hermione Granger had just entered the shop. Draco couldn't believe it, if there was anyone he hated more than Dumbledore it was these three. They were all in the same year at school, Hermione was a mudblood, and had a freakish obsession with answering _every_ question in class before anyone else could. Teachers loved her, Draco hated the way she assumed she was better than the rest of the year level, when in fact she was actually less important. Ron Weasley was a pureblood, but his family were well known Muggle lovers and as a result were rejected by purebloods. He was marginally smarter than Crabbe and Goyle, only because he had Hermione helping him all the time, he thought bitterly.

Harry, or 'the boy who lived' or 'the chosen one' if you like, was someone who Draco especially despised. He had defeated Voldemort as a baby, due to a minor mistake on the Dark Lord's behalf, and ever since then he has taken full credit for it. He has narrowly escaped many meetings with the Dark Lord through luck and help (always help) from Dumbledore.

Well Dumbledore won't always be around to save him, thought Draco revengefully.

'If you're wondering what the smell is mother, a mudblood just walked in' called Draco.

'I don't think there's any need for language like that' butted in Madame Malkin again. The trio now had there wands pointed at Draco. He didn't even know why they tried, they always threatened him with their wands but they never followed through, they were too nice, too weak to do anything like that. And just as he expected, the mudblood stopped Harry and Ron and made them put their wands away.

'Yeah, like you'd dare do magic outside school' he sneered at them. 'Who blacked your eye Granger? I want to send them flowers' the mudblood stared at him, she knew she couldn't say anything because the fact is, he was right. She was a mudblood, and will always be one. Mudbloods can't change, and that's why The Dark Lord needed to dispatch of them as soon as he could.

Madam Malkin, more a hindrance than a help, butted in for the third time now. Honestly was she trying to run a business or not? He thought to himself.

His mother than came around from behind a clothes rack and told the trio to put their wands away. Draco didn't have his out, he wasn't stupid.

'What are you going to do? Get a few death eater pals onto us, are you?' taunted Harry.

The poor boy really had no idea, thought Draco. In their first year Draco offered Harry a friendship, but he refused. Pity, he thought, he could have taught Harry so much, about what from right from wrong, and about powerful people and weak people. But Harry chose the weak side and as a result became best friends with these two misfits.

Harry now began being a smart-arse to his mother about his father in Azkaban, and Draco snapped.

'Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter' threatened Draco. Before he could do anything, Madame Malkin came bouncing around him again and began to stick pins into him. Malfoy had enough.

'OUCH! Watch were you're sticking these pins, woman! Mother I don't want these anymore-'

Narcissa down looked at Hermoine. 'You're absolutely right, honey. Now we know the kind of scum that shops here we'd do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's'. And with that they left the shop.

* * *

They spent another half an hour in Twilfitt and Tatting's. Draco wasn't really concerned with what robes he got; he had other, more important things on his mind. They walked out the shop with a bag of jade-green robes, lined in sliver and completed with four diamond buttons down the front. 

'Mother, I need to use the lavatory' said Draco, it was all he could think of to get himself out of her sight. She looked reluctant at the idea.

'Do you really want to go…_here?'_

'Yes mother, you can survive without me for five minutes, surely. Go and get yourself a coffee, ill meet you back here' she hesitated, looking for an alternative, but didn't find one and eventually agreed.

Draco headed towards the public toilets but took a detour and looked carefully back over his shoulder. He moved fast towards Knockturn Alley, which was even more deserted that Diagon Alley had been. He looked around for Borgin and Burkes. He vaguely remembered coming here with his father a few years ago, and being overwhelmed by so many different sights that day, he learned what it really meant to be involved in the Dark Arts. It took more than simply learning spells and being intelligent. It took initiative, courage and savagery. He learned that the Dark Arts was not a hobby, but a way of life.

Draco entered the shop. Images of dark objects, expensive relics, skulls and strange colored potions surrounded him. He felt immediately intimidated, but kept up his appearance as he approached the shopkeeper.

'You must be Borgin' Draco extended a hand to him. Borgin shook it and looked quizzical.

'Yes, and you are?'

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Borgin looked slightly more interested than before. He straightened up

'Lucius's son?' he enquired.

'The one and only' Replied Draco, with a smile. 'I was after a little help; you see I have a cupboard that matches your one over there…' Draco pointed to the cabinet in the front left corner of the shop that he'd seen in the window walking in. 'I was wondering how I would go about fixing it. Do you know how to fix it?' Borgin looked Hesitant.

'Possibly, ill need to see it though, why don't you bring it in to the shop?'

'I cant, it has to stay put, just tell me how to do it.' Borgin began to argue, Draco was not going to accept it. His mother would probably be wondering where he was.

'I can't guarantee anything' said Borgin.

'No?' sneered Draco. And he did as his aunt told him, and showed Borgin the image of the skull on the inside of his forearm. Borgin's expression changed instantly, he agreed to help him, even writing down the steps for him on a piece of parchment. Draco thanked him and began to leave.

'Oh and don't forget to keep _that_ one safe for me will you?'

'Of course, sir.' Borgin made a bow. Draco nodded his head and walked out the door, pleased with what he'd just achieved.

He walked back to his mother, who was looking around anxiously for him, with a small latte in her hands.

'C'mon quickly, we better go, I simply can't handle all these stares…'

Draco and his mother headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco couldn't wait to get home to read the list of spells and incantations Borgin had given him to fix the cabinet. It was going to take time, he could tell by the size of the list Borgin handed to him. But for now, it remained deep in the pocket of his robes and out of sight.

* * *

_I think this is my longest chapter yet. I tried to be as accurate as possible, using quotes from the HBP. If you see anything important that i've missed or gotten wrong, please tell me :) Thanks!_


	5. Hogwarts Express

_Hey Guys, again i used quotes from the Half Blood Prince and I recognise that there not mine! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Draco and his mother left early the next morning for Kings Cross station. Draco could tell his mother didn't want him to go, she was fussing over him even more so than usual. She really didn't need to; the house elves had packed everything for him the night before. His Muggle clothes were ironed and placed on the end of his bed for when he woke up. This time it was a lovely dark grey suit with a silky black shirt that he left open around the collar. He had slicked back his white blonde hair as usual and took a good look at his reflection in the mirror.

'My My Mr. Malfoy, you do look especially handsome today!' Said the mirror, accenting every word as it spoke. Draco smirked and walked down the staircase that leads to the front door. His mother was now putting on a large grey trench coat. Her mascara was already running.

'Draco dear, did you remember to pack the robes we bought yesterday?'

'Yes, mother.'

'And are you taking that book Aunt Bellatrix gave you?'

'Yes, mother.' It was tradition in his family to get a going-away present each year before he returned to Hogwarts. He'd been reading it and was intrigued by the spells that filled its pages, Draco hadn't heard of any of them before.

'Oh and your prefect Badge, is it on your robes, I didn't see it-'

'YES mother!' said Draco angrily.

They began to walk out the front door. His mother looked up into the sky.

'You know, I really don't think we should be leaving, I see a shower coming, maybe we should wait it out…'

'FOR MERLINS SAKE MOTHER' He cried. 'If we don't leave now ill miss the ruddy train, and one of us will have to explain to The Dark Lord why I'm not at Hogwarts! I'm sure that will go down nicely!'

His mother made a whimpering noise when he mentioned the Dark Lord. She got in the limo that had been waiting for them. For the entire trip his mother did not utter a word but merely stared at him, her expression blank. Every once in a while she sighed deeply and began filing her fingernails.

* * *

There were many other families at King's Cross when the Malfoy's got there. He saw children shouting goodbyes, hugging and kissing their parents through the thick steam that was billowing out of the train. Draco saw Harry Potter, surrounded by half a dozen Aurors and laughed out loud. Did they really think Voldemort was going to strike him down now? In the middle of Kings Cross? They were even stupider than they looked, he thought. 

Draco planned the farewell to his mother to be brief because of course; a pure-blood lady would never show affection in a public place such as this. He leant across, for he was almost taller then her now, and kissed her swiftly on the cheek before turning around to jump on the train. As he looked back, he saw a small tear slide down her cheek; she brushed it away immediately, turned on her heel and began to walk away.. Draco stopped suddenly and did something he'd never done before. He jumped off the train and called out his mother's name. When he reached her hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. She looked shocked, obviously not expecting this kind of outburst from him.

'I love you mother', he said, not knowing what he was saying.

His mother looked at him and smiled, he saw that in her eyes she wanted to say it back, but couldn't. Draco wondered if she had ever said it to his father, or even anyone before. The word Love was rarely used in a pure-blood household.

* * *

As he got back on the train for a second time now, he saw Pansy Parkinson and her mother in the distance. Pansy stepped onto the train, not even saying goodbye to her mother. She stood next to him and they both watched as Patsy Parkinson walked right past Narcissa Malfoy, as if she hadn't even noticed her. 

'Forget about her', said Pansy. 'She'll get over it soon enough, would you believe she's had the Avery's and even the Lestrange's around for tea, telling them how disgraceful the Malfoy's are.' She said bitterly.

Malfoy shrugged, he couldn't stop people from talking, least of all Patsy Parkinson who was known as London's Queen Gossip.

Pansy suddenly snatched Draco's arm and lead him into a deserted Slytherin Compartment.

'Wait, don't we have prefect duties now?' said Draco.

'Yes, but who cares? It's the same old crap as last year.' She replied haughtily.

'Oh I get it! You want more snogging! Don't deny it Pansy, I know u-'

'-Draco we need to talk.' She butted in.

'Oh', was all he said, looking slightly crestfallen.

Pansy looked at him, her blue eyes met his. She didn't look upset, more worried than anything.

'Draco, what happened the other day has changed things.'

'What do you mean? You have always liked me, our feelings haven't changed they've just….'

'Grown?' she added.

'Exactly, and I guess now is a good time to get the ball rolling, don't you agree?'

'What is _that_ supposed to mean?'

'Just that, we never know how much time we have left, or where our future leads us…' Pansy looked very confused now.

'Ok I don't have a clue what you're on about, but that does that mean I'm-'

'My girlfriend? Yes.'

Pansy bit her lip and leaned forward a little. They were interrupted however by a large crashing sound. Vincent Crabbe had just walked into the compartment door, thinking it was open and now held a dazed expression.

'Crabbe, you're an idiot!' laughed Draco.

As Crabbe walked in rubbing his head, Draco saw that he was followed closely by Gregory Goyle.

'Hey guys' Grunted Goyle as he plonked himself down on a seat next to Pansy, who gave him an evil look and leaned in the opposite direction against the window.

Draco understood why Pansy looked vengeful. While Crabbe and Goyle had not realized the intrusion, Draco wished it had taken them just one minute longer to reach their compartment…

'Did you guys pass anything this year?' Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle and they shook their heads.

'I got an O in charms!' Pansy squealed, clapping her hands together. She had obviously been waiting for someone to mention it. 'How did you go Draco?' she asked.

'Two, one in Defense against the Dark Arts.' Said Draco as he sat up, putting his arm around the back of the chair. 'And Potions'

'Oh Draco your so clever, you could do anything you wanted once you leave here!' Pansy squeezed his thigh and gave him a grin a grin.

Draco let out a small laugh. Yes, he thought, he could do anything once he finished his task he will have power and influence like never before. Hogwarts will seem so insignificant once he is rewarded by the Dark Lord.

'Merlin, I'm so hungry. I wish the lunch trolley would hurry up!' said Crabbe, pulling out a comic.

* * *

A few hours later, their compartment door opened. A fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini strolled in. He was in the same year as them and like all popular Slytherins, he hated Mudbloods. He was pretty intimidating when you looked at him. First years had a habit of bowing their head and pretending to be invisible whenever he walked past. He was tall, with dark skin and hair, high cheekbones and long slanting eyes that scarily resembled Voldemort's snake like slits. He was cursing the youngest Weasly girl as he entered. 

'What is wrong with this thing?' he seemed to be having trouble getting the door shut. Then, all of a sudden it sprang back and Zambini fell back into Goyle's lap, sending him off the seat. Everyone was yelling at each other, Pansy the loudest. In the chaos Draco could have sworn he saw a pair of feet that didn't belong to a body, enter the compartment. He was sure he'd seen those cheap trainers somewhere before. As he began trying to recall what he saw he put his head back where it had been, in Pansy's lap. She was stroking his hair and had a smug look on her face.

Earlier, a flock of Slytherin girls walked past the compartment and they were in this same position. They looked shocked and one girl even jealous as they whispered and walked away.

Draco often ignored this, he bagan to wonder why Zabini hadn't joined them sooner.

'Where have you been, Zabini? Draco enquired.

'The new teacher, Slughorn wanted me. There were other students there too.'

'What did he want?'

'Just to talk to well connected students' Said Zabini, obviously bored with the topic.

'Why didn't he ask you?' Pansy whispered down to Draco.

'How should I know?' he whispered back angrily. Pansy stopped grooming him for a minute.

'He didn't manage to find many anyway' began Zabini, 'I mean he only asked me because of my mum…'

'Who else was there?' Draco demanded.

'McLaggen from Gryffindor…'

'Oh yer, he's uncles big at the Ministry.'

'Someone called Belby from Ravenclaw…' Draco screwed up his face.

'Why him? He's a prat!' retorted Pansy.

'…Potter, the slutty Weasly Girl and Longbottom.' Zabini finished. Malfoy looked surprised and sat up.

'Why the fuck would Longbottom be there?'

'No idea' said Zabini.

'Well Potter's and obvious one, but what so good about that Weasly girl?'

'Her dad works at the Ministry and her older brothers just opened a Joke shop in Diagon Alley' said Pansy.

'How do you know so much about her?' asked Draco. Pansy shrugged.

'A lot of guys like her' she said, as if that answered his question. 'Even you think she's pretty, don't you Blaise?'

'No way, I wouldn't go near a blood traitor like that, she's probably rub muggle germs onto me.' Zabini said, arrogantly. Pansy smiled and looked back at Draco, whose head fell back into her lap and she continued stroking it.

'Well, I guess Slughorn hasn't realized I'm on the train, or else he'd-'

'I wouldn't bank on an invitation Draco, he asked me what happened to Nott's father, and when I told him he didn't mention it again, I reckon he's shit scared of anything to do with The Dark Lord, that's why he's backed off' said Zabini.

This upset Draco but he didn't show it. Maybe Slughorn has gotten a bit senile in his old age, he thought to himself.

'Oh well, what do I care what a stupid teacher thinks of me?' Draco began. 'For all I know I may not even be here next year' this comment achieved the desired effect. Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their comic, dumbfounded. Zabini looked rather taken aback and this time it was Pansy turn to jump up.

'What do you mean, _you may not be here?_' asked Pansy.

'well I might have moved on to…bigger and better things' replied Draco. Pansy looked horrified, but didn't say anything. Draco would get grilled later when they were alone, he thought.

'Do you mean _him_?' asked Zabini.

'Well father would want me to complete my education first, of course. I, personally don't see it as important, I mean once the Dark Lord takes over, he's not going to care how many owls we've got!' Crabbe and Goyle smirked at this. 'Anyway, I can see Hogwarts; we had better get our robes on'

'But-' Began Zabini, but Draco simply put up his hand, and all protest ceased.

While they were getting changed, Draco's suspicions had been confirmed. There was someone else in the Compartment and he had a good idea who it was.

'You go on', he said to Pansy, She was standing there looking rather sweet with her hand held out for him to hold. She turned on her heel and left.

_'Petrificus Totalus!'_

A stunned Harry Potter feel out of the luggage rack and on to the floor, his Invisibility cloak came off and revealed his frozen figure.

'Thought so', laughed Draco. 'Are you really that desperate? You didn't hear anything important anyway' as he said that he stamped hard on Harry's face, hearing bones crack, causing him to bleed. 'That was for my father!' he yelled, it felt so good to finally get that off his chest. 'I thought I saw a foot blocking the door as Zabini walked in. You hid underneath that ruddy Invisibility Cloak, so you could listen in on our conversation.' Harry's face was stuck in a shocked expression.

He walked out of the compartment with his luggage. 'See you at Hogwarts Potter, or…not!'

Draco walked onto the Platform leaving Harry on the train as it pulled away from the station. He deserved it, for landing his father in Azkaban, for spying on him with his friends and most of all because he would not have Harry following him all year, especially this year.


	6. Settling in, or not

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table. It was surrounded by banners of green and sliver silk, large silver goblets sat at each place and an abundance of food already covered the table. Draco looked for his friends; he saw a head of blonde curls first and immediately recognized them as Pansy's. She was saving a seat for him whilst giggling with another girl opposite her. As he got closer he recognized the girl to be Daphne Greengrass, one of Pansy's closest friends. Daphne was known to be loud-mouthed and opinionated, but was smarter than to say anything that would upset Pansy. In fact, most of Pansy's friends knew better than to cross her, for they would always lose. When Draco sat down, Pansy lost all interest in what her friend was saying and turned to him.

'Did you find whatever you were looking for honey?' she asked and Draco nodded.

'Personally I don't think we should have to share a train with the other houses.' Daphne began. 'I mean, surely they could find a way for the more sophisticated families to travel to Hogwarts?'

'I agree.' Said Pansy and Daphne smiled. 'I feel like I need a shower after sitting on those filthy seats, it's horrible!'

'Ladies?' Draco cut in. They both looked at him.

'Guess who was hiding in our compartment earlier, under an _Invisibility cloak?'_

'No way, not-', began Zabini.

'Harry Potter?' Daphne shrieked.

'What was he hiding in your carriage for?' asked Theodore Nott, another Slytherin who usually kept to himself and out of conversations such as these.

'I suppose he was expecting to hear something incriminating'. Draco smirked.

'Yer, he probably expects us to be scheming about killing half breeds or something!' giggled Pansy.

'HALF BREEDS, LETS MURDER THEM ALL SHALL WE!' yelled the Bloody Baron as he zoomed over their heads. The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin Ghost, who was usually known for maintaining a grim silence. That is, until Mudbloods or Half breeds were mentioned.

'So what did you do to him Draco?' asked Zabini.

'I bet he taught him a lesson…' said another Slytherin sitting close by.

'Yer, did you show him what he was messing with?' asked Daphne.

'I stunned him, and kicked him in the face.' Laughed Draco. 'I expect he's half way back to London by now!' The large amount of people who were now listening at the table laughed.

'He's probably wishing he was in Slytherin.' Zabini remarked as Nott, who was sitting next to him went back to reading his book.

Draco thought back to there first day at Hogwarts, and he remembered asking Harry to be his friend, what made him decline he'll never know.

He felt a slight tap on his arm; Pansy whispered in his ear and told him to look behind him. Entering the Great Hall now was none other than Harry Potter himself, being led grudgingly by Snape.

'Well look who's decided to turn up!' shouted Daphne as he past them. Pansy burst into laughter.

'Look how fast he's walking! He so embarrassed!' laughed Pansy.

Draco saw that his nose had been repaired, but bloodstains still covered his face. He was walking awkwardly as if wishing he was anywhere else but here.

'Good job on his face, Malfoy.' Said Zabini approvingly.

The rest of dinner in the Great Hall proved to be significantly less eventful. Pansy's little sister Jasmine was sorted in Slytherin, along with the youngest of the Flint brothers but they were the only first years Draco had heard of.

Dumbledore gave his usual, boring speech and Professor Slughorn was announced as the new Potions teacher to replace Snape who was to teach Defence against the Dark Arts.

This news came as a shock to many in the Great Hall, Draco already knew about it of course, his mother had told him a few weeks ago.

'This year should prove to be very interesting', said Draco. They were now headed back to the Slytherin Common room.

'Do you mean with Snape teaching the Dark Arts?' asked Pansy who was walking beside him, hand in hand.

'Yes, we might actually get a proper education for a change.' Draco remarked.

* * *

The journey back to the Slytherin Common room was always a long one. It was situated underground, below the lake. To get there Slytherin's had to enter through the dungeons and past the Potions rooms. It was deliberately impossible to find if you weren't a Slytherin. They had to walk down the stone corridors for at least ten minutes before reaching the familiar section of bare, damp stone wall.

'The password's _parseltongue._' Said Pansy.

They entered the common room which was already lit with green lamps. The fire was blazing as it always was to keep the room warm; because they were so far underground it was always cold and damp.

Pansy shivered and Draco took the opportunity to put his arms around her. The first years had arrived in the common room before them and most of them were walking around awestruck, their mouths wide open and marveling at the magnificent room that surrounded them. Draco saw that Pansy's sister Jasmine was doing none of this. Instead she spotted Draco and Pansy and marched towards them with a dignified expression on her pointed little face.

'Pansy, we need to talk,' she looked Draco up and down with a look of disgust as she spoke. '_Alone_, please.'

'You've been here five minutes and you're already annoying me, what is it?' Asked Pansy.

'I need to talk to you, about…him.' Jasmine nodded in Draco's direction.

Pansy rolled her eyes and broke away from Draco. The two sisters marched to the other side of the common room in a heated discussion. Draco took an armchair in front of the fireplace and tried his best to listen in.

'Why are you letting him touch you?' came the younger voice.

'Why not? What has mother said-' began Pansy but her sister cut back in.

'She said she's not sure if you two should be promised to one another anymore, her and dad are thinking of breaking off the engagement.'  
Pansy was silent for a long while, or at least Draco didn't hear anything. There was a long sigh from one of the girls.

'Just…' Pansy sounded close to tears now. 'Just leave me alone, I'll work things out I promise. I'll-'

Draco's hearing was interrupted by a voice in his left ear.

'Draco's fathers in there, but he's not worried. Are you Malfoy?' It was the voice of Blaise Zabini.

All around him, people were discussing the Dark Lord. The Slytherin Common room was abuzz with talk on missing Death Eaters, people in Azkaban or captured at the Ministry.

'What? No…' Draco replied, not having a clue what Zabini was talking about.

'Maybe The Dark Lord will create another mass breakout.'

'Well it's not like the Dementors are guarding it anymore-'

'Has anyone heard any news on Bellatrix Lestrange?'

'Still on the run from what I've heard…'

'Draco, what do you think of the new Minister?' Flint asked him.

Draco looked up and saw at least six faces waiting for him to answer.

'Ummm, I haven't really spoken to him yet.' Draco replied.

He didn't really care about what his friends were talking about. Pansy had just stormed up to her dormitory, and her sister was now laughing at the Quibbler with a few other first years. He wished he could follow her, but boys were blocked against entering girl's dormitories. Strangely enough though, there was no block on the boy's dormitories.

* * *

Conversation still continued around him. Draco decided to head up to bed. He wasn't really tired but he needed some quiet time to think. He planned to write a letter to his Aunt Bellatrix, and more importantly, give some thought to his mission. He needed to find a space to fix the other vanishing cabinet, where nobody could disturb him. So far he hadn't thought of anywhere. Unfortunatly he was often the topic of Hogwarts discussion and whether it be for good or bad reasons, this meant that he rarely had the chance to be alone. Fame, as learned growing up, came with a price.

He climbed up to his dormitory, which was really nothing compared to his room at home and sat on his bed. He reached into his trunk for some parchment which, of course, had to be right at the bottom. As he was sifting through his stuff he came across the book Bellatrix had given him a few weeks ago and something dawned on him. Any more obvious and it would have bitten him on the foot, he thought. Bellatrix hadn't given him this book just to be nice, or even for educational purposes. This book contained the spells that he needed to fix the cabinet!

Draco rummaged through his robes to look for the list Borgin had given him, and sure enough, some of the spells he had never heard of in the book were on the list in front of him. Draco's face lit up with hope and his heart began hammering in his chest. He began to feel excited as he started his letter to Bellatrix.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have settled into Hogwarts and everything is running smoothly. I went to Borgin and Burkes like you said and I am able to now fix the Cabinet. (smart idea with the book!) You were right in that Borgin did need a little convincing, but I can assure you he won't be telling anybody if he knows what's good for him._

_Other than a few snide remarks about father, everything is fine here. Hope you're safe._

_Love Draco._

Draco put his quill down. He didn't want to sound too obvious in his letters in case they were intercepted, the Hogwarts owls were not known for their reliability. He would post the letter the next morning, he decided as he changed into his pyjama's and climbed into bed. He heard voices coming up the stairwell. The others must be coming to bed too, he thought and he pretended to be asleep. He shared a dormitory with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle were both bad snorers, and Draco was a very light sleeper. He often found himself throwing objects at their heads in the middle of the night.

Draco heard a large thud against the stone. By the sounds of it one of them had fallen over coming up the stairs.

'Shhh, you idiots! Draco's probably asleep!' Growled Zabini.

'He pushed me!' Crabbe growled back.

It took them ages to settle into their beds. As soon as the room was silent Crabbe broke wind and Goyle erupted into laughter. Draco pitied any pure blood girl who had the bad luck of being partnered with one of those two, he thought.

Once all three were finally asleep, Draco's thoughts turned to his mission. He racked his brains for a place where he would not be disturbed. It would need to big enough to house the cabinet and he couldn't have anyone walking in by mistake such as Gryffindors or Dumbledore lovers like Saint Potter. Then the idea hit him. Mentioning Harry Potter made him remember Dumbledore's Army from last year. They used a room which housed over twenty people in secret. Back then, Draco didn't really know what it was, or what is was called. Theodore Nott had told him it was known as the 'Room of Requirement' more commonly known as 'the come and go room'. It changed to suit the person wanting to enter it, for example if you really needed a toilet, or a broom closet to hide in, it changed to suit. Harry needed a large room to practice spells with twenty other people, so that is what it became for him. The more Draco thought about it the more perfect it seemed. Nott had also told him that the Room of Requirement was unplottable on any map. This was a major advantage.

Draco decided that he would visit the room in his free periods tomorrow. Minus the business with the Parkinsons', everything seemed to be panning out perfectly.

It was now nearing midnight and Draco's was exhausted both mentally and physically. He began to fall asleep to Crabbe's rhythmic snores, excited once again about his mission, he even considered writing a letter to Voldemort himself, but dismissed that idea as being to bold, he didn't want to get ahead of himself just yet, there would be plenty of time for The Dark Lord to congratulate him later, he thought wondrously.

* * *

_Well that was chapter 6, sorry it was uneventful. I promise to write a more exciting one next time. Snape should have significant involvement (finally!). Thanks for your support!_


	7. A chat with the Prince

The weather outside remained grey as ever as Draco sat down to breakfast the next morning. Classes and subjects were the topic of discussion among the Slytherin table.

'Well I highly doubt anyone will choose Care of Magical Creatures,' Said Pansy, as she handed Draco a slice of toast.

'Definitely not, if that oaf's still teaching it.' said Draco. The Hogwarts caretaker, Hagrid was the Professor of the subject. He was both unintelligent and incompetent. Unfortunately students didn't learn much in his classes, and he had the habit of bringing highly dangerous, and even deadly animals to his classes. Draco's father always said that Hagrid himself shouldn't be a teacher, as he didn't complete his education himself.

'Remember when he let that Hippogriff attack you Draco?' Said Pansy.

'Of course I do, father was so angry he stormed down to the school, but Dumbledore didn't do anything of course.' A few Slytherins shook their heads.

'Well I'll definitely do Charms anyway.' Pansy decided.

As the others began to discuss what subjects they'll be doing, and consequently what careers they liked, Draco looked at Pansy. She was really in her element at Hogwarts, he thought. She was always around a group of girls, or guys to Draco's discontent. She was a gossip, like her mother, knowing everything and anything that wasn't her business. However her thoughts needn't go beyond that. As a pure-blood girl, she wasn't expected to get a job once she'd left school. Her parent's sole concern was to get her married to a pure-blood boy, and this was to be Draco. It was then that Draco realized that his mission was a whole lot more important then he'd previously realized. If he failed, more people would be directly affected other than himself, something he definitely did not want.

'Daphne, did you hear about that Weasley girl?' Asked Pansy.

'No, what?' Replied Daphne, ears pricked and nostrils flared.

'She's going out with that Mudblood, Dean Thomas!'

'That family ceases to amaze me.' Draco replied with a scowl directed at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

'You know why you're here Draco.'

'Yes Professor.'

Later that morning Draco was in Professor Snape's office. It was a requirement for the heads of house to counsel their students about what career they were considering.

'Your results are, shall we say, promising.' Said Snape as he siphoned through Draco's OWL results. 'Have you given any thought to your future?'

At this, Draco literally laughed out loud.

'Professor, I think we both know what my future entails,' Draco knew that his mother had told Snape about his mission, and he wasn't about to be fooled by any useless talk of a career that he will never have.

'Draco, It's vital that you don't become too…hot-headed about this _mission_ of yours.' Snape closed the file and shuffled various brochures.

'What do you mean? Are you trying to say that the Dark Lord's orders mean nothing?' Accused Draco.

'Don't you dare question my loyalty to the Dark Lord, you of all people should know where they lie.' Snape spat.

'All I'm saying, _Severus,' _Snape's eyes narrowed,'is that I don't know why you're wasting your time with me here when we both know what I'm going to do, and where it will lead me. Hell, I don't think I'll even be here next year. By then I would have moved on to bigger and better things.' When Draco finished he sat upright, crossing one leg over the other and resting his arm around the back of the chair. His dark eyes met Snape's.

'Draco, Draco, Draco.' Snape shook his head and his greasy black hair danced around his face. 'You are so young, so _naïve_. Can't you see the real reason the Dark Lord has asked you to perform this task for him?'

'If you're talking about my father, I'm going to leave-'

'DRACO, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!'

Professor Snape had never yelled at him before. He had been good to him during his time at Hogwarts, always praising him in class while putting Potter in his place. Snape was a smart man; he usually understood Draco's position at Hogwarts. He even let him duel with Harry in his second year, in front of the entire year level. Snape had always been more of a friend than a teacher, but now he was turning into everyone else. Snape, like his mother, thought that Draco needed some sort of help, that Draco couldn't do it. He was going to prove them wrong. He was sure of that much.

'Draco wait-' said Snape, but Draco's heel was already out the door.

* * *

Draco thought about skipping Defence against the Dark Arts now that Snape was teaching it. He saw on his timetable that Slytherins were taking the class with Gryffindor. An even better excuse, he thought. When he reached the classroom, Snape wasn't there yet. He saw that there were considerably less students in the classroom than last year. Evidently, not all the students had obtained the required pass grade.

The room had been redecorated as well, with pictures of people under all sorts of curses covering the walls. Their faint cries and moans echoed across the classroom. To his surprise, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the back row.

'What are you two doing here?' Draco whispered as he took the next empty seat in the back row.

'What do you think, we're waiting for the teacher?' Replied Goyle.

'No, you idiot, I mean how did you get a spot in the class? Didn't you guys fail everything?'

Crabbe and Goyle both smirked at him.

'And that's why our fathers are on the school board.' Said Goyle as he folded his arms across his chest and leant back in his chair.

'Quiet class.' Professor Snape's voice drowned out the students chatter. Hermione Granger already had her books out, of course. Snape told her to put them away. He was the only teacher at Hogwarts that would ever do that. Every student was now giving him their fullest attention except Draco, who had his eyes fixed on a crack in the floorboards, underneath his desk.

'You have had five teachers in this subject so far I believe.' Said Snape.

Five crap teachers, Snape was probably the first teacher with any guts to teach real magic, thought Draco bitterly.

'The Dark Arts,' said Snape, 'are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible.'

The entire class had their eyes fixated on Snape as he prowled up and down the classroom. As he kept on with his speech which seemed almost rehearsed he looked as if he was talking about someone he loved, or worshipped even. Even Crabbe and Goyle were listening intently. Pansy was passing a note to a girl behind her, and Harry Potter was next to Weasley, looking bored, as if he'd heard it all before.

Snape finished what he was saying and just as Draco had expected, the questions began.

'Has an Inferius been seen then?' said a Gryffindor, in an annoying high-pitched voice. 'Is it definite, is he using them?'

She was referring of course, to Voldemort. Draco knew the answer, but he wasn't going to begin shouting about it to everyone. He kept his mouth firmly shut.

The rest of the lesson saw students attempting non-verbal spells. Draco knew that half the people around him would never master the skill. Snape, of course could do it, so could Dumbledore. Draco really didn't feel that enthused.

'You're not even trying Draco, why?' Said Snape. He had been circling the room like a hawk to make sure people weren't simply whispering the spells.

'I don't see the need,' Draco replied.

'Why do you think I'm teaching non-verbal spells, Draco?' He said, more quietly.

'I dunno, because you're in love with them?'

'NO, you fool! Because you can use them against Dumbledore!' He hissed

Draco face twisted, narrowing his eyes at Snape.

'I said I…don't…need…help.' Said Draco, through gritted teeth.

Snape looked down at him. He didn't look angry; he looked like he was fighting a mental battle in his head. Draco expected him to say something, but he just walked away. Behind him stood Pansy with a worried look on her face.

* * *

'What happened in there?' asked Pansy as they headed out the classroom.

'What are you talking about?' Draco took Pansy's book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

'With Snape. You looked upset.'

'It was nothing.' He walked a little faster.

'Are you sure, because-'

'Pansy, I'm fine, leave me alone!' Draco whirled around and glared at her.

Pansy looked deeply hurt as she stopped walking. She snatched her bag off Draco and headed back in the direction of the girls bathroom, sobbing silently.

Things didn't get any better that afternoon in Potions. In previous years, when Snape was teaching it, Draco had always been the favourite. He was actually gifted at Potions, it was something he liked doing and Snape always praised him for his efforts in class. Draco secretly hoped that Professor Slughorn would see him the same way, but unfortunately he didn't. For some reason he was more interested in the Gryffindors than he was with the Slytherins. He even went as far as calling Hermoine Granger the best in the year! Draco did not expect this from a past Slytherin. He'd always assumed Professor Slughorn to be a pure-blood due to the way he'd heard his father talking of him.

'Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?' Draco asked Slughorn, as that was how his father knew him.

'Yes,' he replied without even looking up. 'I was sorry to hear he had died, although it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age…' and he walked away, towards Hermoine Granger, whose hand had flung into the air.

Draco had to admit that he felt Slughorn was being a little rude. He didn't even want to acknowledge him. Draco was a little shocked and was sure he'd be telling his father this. It appeared Slughorn had his favorites, and if you weren't one of them, you were ignored.

For the rest of the lesson, students were to brew a Draught of the Living Death. Draco felt rather confident with this and to make it a little more interesting; Professor Slughorn turned it into a competition. The winner would receive a small bottle of Felix Felicis, a potion that gave you good luck in any circumstance. Students were stirring their potions enthusiastically, although most of them had a murky brown liquid when it was supposed to be lilac. Even Hermione's potion was a deep purple, she clearly looked frustrated with herself. Draco was fairly pleased with his own potion when-

'And times…up!' bellowed Professor Slughorn.

He walked around the room sniffing at people's potions. He walked past Draco and the other Slytherins without so much as a sideways glance at their cauldrons.

'The clear winner!' he cried to the dungeon. Draco saw that he was standing in front of Potter's cauldron. Harry Potter was giving Ron Weasley a mischievous grin behind Slughorn's back.

Slughorn turned around and handed Harry his prize, the bottle of Felix Felicis. The bottle was really small and the golden potion, looked almost solid. Draco felt really detached; in fact he was really disappointed. That bottle would have come in very handy with his mission, not that he needed any luck, he considered.

* * *

After Potions class, Draco headed back to his dormitory to get the book Bellatrix gave him and the list he'd squandered off Borgin. As he entered the Slytherin common room Crabbe and Goyle approached him.

'Hey Malfoy, what are you doing?'

Draco didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell them what he was doing.

'I got lots of homework to do, I'm going up to the library.'

Crabbe and Goyle both gave him a confused look, obviously wondering why on earth he'd spend his free time doing homework.

'I'll ahh…catch up with you later.' Said Draco, awkwardly.

A short while later Draco was standing outside the wall where the Room of Requirement lay behind. Draco wasn't entirely sure how to enter it.

'I need a quiet place to fix a vanishing cabinet.' He doubted he could be any more plainer than that. A door appeared and Draco quickly checked if anyone else was in the hallway. He saw Neville Longbottom walking past with a cactus-looking plant in his arms. Draco scowled at him as he walked past. Neville looked scared out of his wits as he scampered off down the hallway, tripping over his own shoelaces as he went.

Once the hallway was clear, Draco opened the large wooden door. It looked like he had stepped into a workshop of some kind. In the middle of the room was the broken Vanishing Cabinet. It looked a little worse for wear; apparently the magical and physical properties were both in need of repair. Next to it was a high stool and in the corner of the room, which was no bigger in size than a classroom, was a small bar not unlike the one in the Hog's Head. Draco's eyes widened as he saw an array of Butterbeer's, Firewhiskeys and Champagne. Obviously for celebrating once he'd finished, he thought smugly.

Draco looked around the room and sighed. He took off his Hogwarts robe and sat down on the stool whilst pulling out his wand. Opening the list Borgin gave him, he began the enormous task that lay ahead of him.


	8. A sleepless night

_A really short chapter..._

* * *

A few hours later, Draco was tired and hungry. He had missed dinner; there was no clock in the Room of Requirement. It was soundproof as well, meaning that Draco didn't even hear the great Hogwarts clock chiming to signal dinner. By the time he dragged himself out of that room it was nearing eight o' clock. 

As he headed back down the corridor on the seventh floor, he spotted someone walking the other way. Students weren't actually allowed in or around the corridors past eight, so Draco hoped it wasn't a teacher. The footsteps grew louder and he could now make out the frail and long bearded figure of Albus Dumbledore.

Draco's pulse immediately quickened. This was the first time Draco had seen Dumbledore up close, he noticed that his right arm was shriveled and blackened. It hung loosely as if it had died. Draco didn't notice this injury at the opening feast and Dumbledore was obviously trying to hide it under his cloak as he walked.

To Draco's surprise, Dumbledore's pace slowed and he approached him. He held a smile as warm as the sun in mid July.

'Good Evening Draco.' He said as he passed. Draco nodded in reply.

'I trust that you have had no trouble settling in?'

'No professor.' Draco wanted to leave Dumbledore's presence as soon as he could. While he didn't fear him, he felt awkward talking to him and he hated the knowing smile Dumbledore was giving him.

'Good, good…' his voice seemed to trail off and he walked away, mumbling something to himself.

Draco shook his head, thinking how much of a nutter Dumbledore really was, however he still managed to give Draco a feeling of uneasiness, but there was no way he could know anything, Draco thought to himself. He decided he was just being paranoid and turned to head down to the Slytherin common room.

The common room was almost empty by the time Draco got there. There were a few fourth years hanging about playing chess, Pansy's friend Daphne walked past him. She did not speak but she glared at him, giving him a look that would send Voldemort cold. Draco turned his attention to the girl crouching by the fireplace. Her blonde head hung low and her face appeared wet, as if she had been crying. Her skin glowed against the flickered reflection of the flames that danced across her face. When Draco approached her she straightened up, wiping her eyes.

'Hello Draco.' Her voice didn't waver. She actually sounded very cross.

'Hey Pansy, are you alright?'

'I will be, if you leave me alone.' She snapped.

'Pansy please-'

'No, I don't want to talk to you, I'm sick of being your part-time girlfriend, you say you want to talk now, but you always ignore me when your friends are around!' her voice had begun to tremble.

Draco saw her shoulders slightly shaking as she began to sob. He put his arms around her back. She pushed him away violently and began to stand up.

'Hey, where are you going, wait, WAIT!' Draco yelled and yanked at her arm. Pansy's expression turned from spiteful anger to one of fear.

'Pansy there's something you should know…' Draco began. He decided that now was the right time to tell Pansy about his mission. He figured that she deserved to know.

'Draco, you haven't been around much lately, what have you been doing?' Pansy asked, she sat back down and put her head in his lap.

Draco sighed and paused for a long time. He wanted to be able to word it right, he didn't want to sound like an idiot otherwise Pansy, like his mother would start to doubt him too.

'I know I haven't been around much.' He paused. 'I'm working on something at the moment, something very important…' Pansy stared up at him. When he finished telling her about his misson she got up and hugged him tightly as if it was the last time she would ever see him.

'I'm so sorry Draco, I've been acting so stupid lately.' She mumbled into his chest. Draco stroked her long blonde hair, tucking it back behind her ears.

'It's alright babe, I just need you to believe in me, that's all I need.' Draco said, kissing her forehead as she pulled away from him.

'I do believe in you honey, I'm just-' Pansy pulled him into a tight embrace. 'I'm just so scared for you.' She sobbed violently into his shoulder.

Draco tried his best to comfort her and he began to realize exactly how much Pansy cared for him. He pulled her on to the long black couch behind them. They lay there, in each others arms, for what seemed like an eternity.

Pansy soon fell asleep and Draco didn't wake her until early the next morning. He hadn't slept at all, he simply lay there in a semi consciousness. waking up with a start, Pansy looked completely horrified that she had fallen asleep and her makeup was slightly smeared across her face.

'Oh dear, why didn't you wake me?' she said groggily while fixing her hair.

Draco laughed at her as she ran frantically into the girls' dormitories. He got up himself and headed towards the bathrooms, stretching and yawning as he went. Draco realized, in retrospect he was just a kid, a kid caught in the deep end of the ocean, too far in to be rescued now.


	9. The Ministry search

Draco and Pansy looked a little more tired than the others at breakfast that morning, however nobody noticed. Everyone seemed to be hovering around an article in the Daily Prophet.

'Hey Malfoy your family is in the paper!' Shouted Zabini across the table.

Draco chocked on his tea, he noticed Pansy had whirled around from whoever she was talking to.

'What?' said Draco yanking the paper out of Zabini's hands. An image of his house sprang immediately into his vision. Next to it the article read-

_The Ministry has been keeping sharp on the Dark Lord's trail over the past few days. While you readers may remember the last search of well known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy's residence yielded no significant results, the Ministry has revisited Malfoy Manor. The second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results either. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting on a confidential tip-off. While no hard evidence was found at Malfoy Manor, the Malfoys will continue to remain under the watchful eye of the Ministry. _

_With her husband in jail, Mrs. Narcisssa Malfoy made no comment to the Prophet's journalists about the search, or their current financial situation._

'What a load of Bullshit!' Draco spat.

All around the table people were looking at him cautiously.

'Calm down Draco…' whispered Pansy in his left ear. She placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. They were both distracted however as the morning owls began to enter the Great Hall. In amongst them all, Draco noticed Hercules, the Malfoy's family owl. It swooped low and dropped a letter into his lap. He began to open the envelope which was addressed to him from his mother.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sitting here absolutely scared out of my wits because these strange people from the Ministry barged into our house and began tearing everything apart! I was yelling at them to stop but they only said something about Confiscating Spells and Objects! They were speaking very quickly and I suspect half of them were mud-bloods! _

_I swiftly told them that they were in Malfoy Manor, which did not accommodate for anyone but those of the most pure and noble blood! They didn't seem to listen though._

_I don't know what to do. I can't contact Bellatrix, I have no idea where she is! _

_I'm about to scream because I can't talk to anyone and no-one is visiting me, I am so alone and there is no news on your father either!_

_I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts, dear._

_Love, Mummy._

Draco was initially a little shocked that his mother would be so bold in a letter. He guessed that the Ministry didn't take anything from his house after the search. What puzzled him was how they actually got_ in_ to the house. Malfoy Manor was surrounded by protective spells and enchantments, much the same as Hogwarts. Draco secretly hoped that the Ministry didn't go anywhere under the house. His family had a dungeon down there that was well known for its bloody history. Nowadays, they only used it to house all their most precious and mysterious objects.

* * *

'What are you going to do?' asked Pansy as they headed to their first class. He had been listening to Zabini bragging about Slughorn's party last night and he was glad he didn't have to listen anymore.

'I can't really do anything can I?' Draco replied. 'I'm stuck here, in this stupid castle, with this stupid mission!'

Draco immediately wished he hadn't spoken. Pansy stared at him and didn't say a word.

'I mean… I didn't mean to say that, I'm just worried about mother that's all.' Draco stammered.

Pansy nodded and held his hand as they strolled into class, but the thought didn't leave Draco's mind for the rest of the day. He racked his brain for who the 'tip-off' mentioned in the article could have been from. He considered Pansy's mother for a second, but thought better of it. While there families may be fighting now, they were still on the same side in the grander scheme of things.

* * *

The next few weeks at Hogwarts seem to speed by so fast that Draco had to stop, just to catch up to himself, for he had been so busy he forgot he had a life outside schoolwork and his mission. The gossip concerning his father seemed to evaporate, as expected, as new and more exciting things to talk about came along.

The teachers were piling the homework on the students, as usual, before the Christmas holidays came. Draco had been trying his best to keep up with his classes but it was proving very hard, especially since he'd been spending nearly all of his time in the Room of Requirement.

Fixing the cabinet was taking a lot longer than he'd anticipated. First he had to completely rip it apart and remove any enchantments it had left. He than had the enormous task of putting it back together. This was not only hard work manually, but magically as well. Last night however, he'd finally managed to transport something to Hogsmeade through the Cabinet. A small rat that he found caged up in the Room. It seemed that he had only fixed it far enough to transport small objects, he would have to work out how to transport larger objects such as humans later.

As he was spending so much time on the mission, Draco was getting next to no homework done. He was only seeing Pansy and his friends at mealtimes. They were usually all asleep by the time he crept in his Dormitory at all hours of the night.

Crabbe and Goyle had become more useful than they looked. Draco had begun to use them as guards for when he was in the Room of Requirement. He had the slight feeling he was being watched, so he decided to use Polyjuice Potion to disguise them as little first year girls. As much as Crabbe and Goyle didn't like this, they did it because the feared Draco, even though one of them could probably take him on and win, due to their sheer size and brutality. They managed to devise a plan, as hard as it was, that whoever was guarding the room had to drop whatever it was they were holding if someone happened to walk past.

This plan seemed to work well; Crabbe had told him that Harry Potter had 'casually' strolled past on many occasions. The beauty of being in the Room of Requirement was that, Harry Potter could never find out what he was doing, if he even knew he was in there. Draco assumed it as a very rare possibility that he did have any idea. With Crabbe and Goyle in disguise, and the Room shut off to anyone but himself, his chances of him succeeding were fairly high.

One night, as he was crawling up to his dormitory almost as dead as a doornail, due to extreme fatigue, he noticed a beaten up looking owl sitting on his windowsill hooting madly as he entered. Goyle groaned in his sleep at the noise the owl was making. Draco swiftly took the letter out of the owl's feet and opened it in a rush.

_Dear Draco_

_It's becoming more and more urgent that you succeed in the task. Master seems to be angry that nothing has happened yet. I've assured him that that you're almost finished with our transportation device, he seemed pleased about that so I really hope you are. We haven't got much time left before you go on holidays so I hope you doing more than just fixing that cabinet._

_Love Bella._

Draco had to admit that he was a little taken aback by this letter. While he had nothing to show for it, he had been spending nearly every night in the Room, but Bellatrix seemed to think that he hadn't done anything. Her doubts in him made him angry, but he was thinking more about what she said about Voldemort. '_Master seems to be angry that nothing has happened yet.'- _what did that mean?

It was then Draco decided he needed to act.


	10. The Opal Necklace

Draco sat down on the edge of his bed. A plan began to formulate in his head. He reached for his trunk and began to search through it, ever so quietly and careful not to wake anybody up. He took out a stack of textbooks, countless sheets of parchment, pairs of socks and multiple quills. As he got closer to the bottom, he found a small green badge he'd made with Zabini in their fourth year. On it, the message flashed 'Potter stinks'. Draco chuckled to himself, remembering when they had made it. It was during the Triwizard Tournament, which Harry had entered himself in, illegally. Draco suspected he just craved a little extra fame, not that he needed it.

As Draco continued to search through his trunk, he finally laid eyes on the thing he was looking for. Encased in a black metallic case, clasped in silver, and laid in a bed of navy blue velvet was the Opal necklace.

The Opal necklace was no ordinary piece of jewellery. It, like many other objects in his family's possession, had a long and notorious history. On the surface it looked like a very rare, heavy set opal on a thick, pure silver chain that could easily have cost a thousand Galleons. However, there was so much more to this necklace than its looks. If anyone happened to lay so much as a finger on this beautiful and rare item, they would be hoisted up into mid air and tortured to the point of death.

History has it that some time during the middle ages, a magnificently rich witch named Mirabelle, well known for her remarkable good looks and 'talents' was cheating on her wizard husband, Walter, who was equally as rich. She was having an affair with his handsome younger brother. Walter got so mad at his wife for her betrayal; he put a curse on a necklace before giving it to her on her birthday.

The witch opened the necklace, and overjoyed by it, immediately began to put it on. Walter had thought she would do this, so he organized for all their friends to be around them. Just as he had planned, his wife was hoisted up into the air and tortured until falling to her death. Walter had cunningly thought all of this out, he even planned for his wife to be lifted just high enough that no one could even try to help her.

As the story goes, Walter's younger brother was so traumatized from seeing his lover tortured to death that it sent him crazy and Walter had no choice but to care for him until they were both old, grey men.

* * *

Draco didn't care much for the story but it did convince him of one thing. The Opal necklace was effective. It seemed like the perfect solution and a quick fix to Draco's problem. His mother had purchased it for him, to give to Pansy, as a birthday present. To an outsider, it may look strange that he was giving his girlfriend a necklace that she could never wear, but actually it was always meant to be hers, as Draco was the only Malfoy heir. The necklace was a Malfoy family heirloom. His mother had to buy it back from Borgin and Burkes after they had offloaded it to him before their house was searched for the first time last year.

Draco's mind was racing and he was now sitting almost off the edge of his bed. It was now nearing eleven o'clock. Tomorrow was Saturday. He had a detention with McGonagall and therefore couldn't go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. He thought the Hogwarts trips to Hogsmeade were stupid anyway. Everyone always went to the same shops, thinking that they were in for something new and exciting, but in reality, Hogsmeade always stayed the same. Usually you saw the lovers go into Madam Puddifoots' teashop; the boys could always be seen in Zonko's Joke shop and the younger students seemed to flock around the windows of Honeydukes. You could almost predict which students were going to go where. For example; those looking for trouble would go down to the Shrieking Shack, only if they were dared. Draco went down there once in his third year, he caught Ron Weasley and the Mudblood hanging around together there, Harry Potter was probably with them, as he always was, but Draco didn't remember seeing him there.

Focusing back on his mission now, he silently he crept over to where Crabbe was sleeping. He leant over and shook his large, robust body that rose and fell with every thundering snore. Draco shook the great lump harder, tearing him away from sleep.

'Crabbe dammit, wake up!' Draco whispered angrily. Crabbe threw all the blankets off him in a panic.

'Wha- what is it?' Grumbled Crabbe, his voice was groggy from sleep.

'I need you to tell me where the passageway to Hogsmeade is hidden.' Said Draco urgently.

'What the hell for?'

'I need to go to Hogsmeade-'

'What the hell for?' Asked Crabbe, as he reached for his watch. 'Its almost midnight, I don't think anything's going to be open mate.'

'Don't ask stupid questions, I know you and Goyle always go to Honeydukes for sweets-'

'Yeah, but not at this hour!' Said Crabbe rather loudly. Goyle and Zabini began to stir now.

'Just…tell me how to get there, I'll explain everything later.' He had Crabbe's pyjama collar in a threatening hold.

Crabbe told him exactly how to get to the passageway. It was rather easy; it had to be, for Crabbe and Goyle to find it in the first place.

Draco drank more of his Vanishing potion as he crossed the Slytherin Common room. It was a fair walk to where Crabbe told him the passageway began. After successfully walking for around ten minutes, unseen or heard by anyone except a knight on the third floor, he began to descend the flight of stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Draco noticed someone else walking up the stairs. As the two got closer, Draco immediately recognized the figure as belonging to Severus Snape.

'I can smell a Vanishing potion, and there's only one student in the school that's smart enough and stupid enough to conjure one…' Draco gasped. How could he possibly know he was there?

'C'mon out Draco…' Snape murmured, creepily

Draco quickly said the spell to reverse the effects of the potion and he appeared before Snape.

'Ta da! Impressed?' Smirked Draco.

'A little…' Said Snape, 'but you're going to need more than that to defeat Dumbled-'

'Shhhh! Not here!' Whispered Draco, cautiously.

Snape stared at him, grinning. He looked happier than usual; his hollow grey cheeks had a certain glow to them. He smelt of musk and Draco noticed he was in dress robes.

'Your mother told me you would be stressed.' Said Snape sincerely, but Snape was never sincere.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past Snape.

'I'd love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do.' Draco said, arrogantly

'What do you have in your hands?' persisted Snape, looking down at the necklace.

'Never you mind, and don't think that just because my fathers away you can make a move on my mother.' Accused Draco, through narrow eyes.

'Your mother has been upset, not that you have taken the time to notice-'

'Please just leave us _both _alone.' Whispered Draco.

Snape stared at him and Draco, not giving him time to reply began to jog down the stairs.

Snape yelled at Draco's back. 'If you're looking for Dumbledore, you won't find him. He seems to have taken to the drink at Madame Rosmerta's lately, he's always leaving the castle to go there.' Draco stopped and turned his neck around to look back at him. He looked a little puzzled and Snape chuckled, which made Draco's blood boil.

* * *

Draco was furious as he made his way towards the passageway. He was sick to death of Snape interfering in his life. And now he was interfering in his mothers as well. An image of his mother sobbing in the parlour and Snape there, hand on her shoulder, comforting her crawled into his mind. He shook it out, feeling a little sick.

He finally reached the statue Crabbe described. It was a ghastly looking statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, a hunchbacked lady from the late seventeenth century. Draco blew her a kiss, as Crabbe had told him to do. Draco felt like an idiot and seriously hoped that Crabbe wasn't pulling his leg. Suddenly the statue began to move. Gunhilda turned so that her hunchback directly faced Draco. Out of what seemed like nowhere, a door opened and Gunhilda's hunch transformed into the opening of the secret passageway. Draco was delighted. He thought it to be an ingenious idea as he stepped into the cobbled passage which actually went on for a while, becoming increasingly narrow. So small in fact, that Draco had to squat for the few metres in order to keep walking.

The passage came to an abrupt end. Draco had to climb a ladder into what looked like a storeroom that smelled like Toffee Apples and Licorice. Draco tripped over a box stuffed with large packets of Honeycomb. On the shelves above him, he saw labels for all kinds of things like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Caramelized Spiders. Draco could see why Crabbe and Goyle came here so much. The temptation was hard for even him to ignore. Draco walked out into the shop, pocketing just one Chocolate Frog.

'_Alohomora_,' whispered Draco as he opened the lock on the door from the inside.

He entered the almost deserted streets of Hogsmeade. It was a sleepy kind of town, not a lot of late night partying, hence the lack of people around now. He covered his face with his scarf and headed swiftly towards The Three Broomsticks which was still lit up and Draco could hear music playing. He entered the bar and found himself a stool to sit down on. He clicked his fingers at the attractive Spanish woman behind the counter. She looked up at him, in the middle of filling a beaten down looking wizard's goblet with ale.

When she finished serving she leant across the counter, smiling at Draco. He noticed her breasts pushing out of her lacy black corset that was wrapped so tightly around her; Draco thought she might have trouble breathing.

'Yes, mister?' breathed the woman through parted lips.

'Madame Rosmerta, I believe?' Said Draco, clasping her hand in his and kissing it, ever so gently. She smiled seductively.

'How can I help you, sir?' Draco realized he must have looked a lot older than he really was, in his dark robes

'I need to discuss something with you, in _private_.' Replied Draco.

Madame Rosmerta looked around to see if there were any other customers. There wasn't. She then directed Draco into a small room behind the bar. She was all bows and lace in her robes that actually showed more than they covered and she fluttered around the room like a bird, picking up empty glasses and nut containers that were scattered around the little room. It looked like a poker room, or something of the sort.

'Yes, what is it?' she said, smiling at him.

'I need you to help me.' Said Draco, in a most stern voice and before she could say anything he lifted his wand to her face. '_Imperio!_'

Madame Rosmerta's face went blank and he knew the curse was working. Draco told her what she needed to do. Under the spell, he told her to take the Opal necklace, hide in the toilets tomorrow, when the place will be alive with Hogwarts students, and hand the necklace to a student. Draco tried hard to stay firm as he spoke. He then said that the student must carry the necklace back to Hogwarts and hand it directly to Dumbledore; under no circumstance should he or she tell anyone what they are doing or where they are going. Madame Rosmerta, under the curse, took the necklace from Draco and nodded.

After making sure he hadd told her every minute detail of the plan, he turned and walked out the door, leaving Madame Rosmerta there, her pretty face held the same blank, unreadable expression.


	11. Failure

Draco was tapping his pencil against the desk. He looked out the window; the weather was at its worst this time of year. Snow had settled around the window sill and all Draco could hear in Professor McGonagall's office was the slight whistle of the winter wind outside. Draco's mind strayed from his Transfiguration homework that he was supposed to be doing. He began to think about Pansy, she'd be in Hogsmeade right now, probably having coffee with Daphne, or one of her other countless, giggly friends.

He was also anxious about how the mission was going; he had told Zabini last night that he needed him to keep guard near the pub, to make sure a student got the necklace. He hated being cooped up in detention. He had felt so good about this plan earlier, but it didn't seem right now. Maybe it was because he wasn't controlling it, there was so much that could go wrong now he began to think about it.

McGonagall was reading the newspaper, taking long and drawn out sighs every now and then. She looked up at him through her gold rimmed glasses.

'Draco I'd like to see you do _something, _the whole point you're here is to catch up.' Draco couldn't be bothered arguing with her.

'Yes, Professor.' He said avoiding her gaze.

'Draco, is there something wrong, you seem a little preoccupied…'

'I'm fine.' Draco cut in immediately.

'Just because I'm not your head of house doesn't mean you can't tell me things, I'm still here if you need some sort of guidance.'

'Thanks, but no thanks,' Draco plastered a fake smile across his face. McGonagall seemed unfazed.

'Or maybe you'd like me to have a chat to Professor Snape…'

'I'm fine, woman!' Draco yelled.

McGonagall seemed rather taken aback, she made a 'hmph' noise and went back to reading her paper.

About two hours later, Draco had completed a substantial amount of homework, or enough to satisfy McGonagall at leas,t because she let him go with a wave of her hand.

'And Draco…' she said as Draco opened the large wooden door to exit her office.

'Yes?'

'Yes _Miss,_' corrected McGonagall.

'Yes _Miss_?' said Draco putting a large emphasis on the miss.

'I don't know what has gotten you so pre-occupied lately. But whatever it is, it's no more important than your homework. I'll be having a chat to Dumbledore about this.'

Draco raised his eyebrows at her and walked out the door, slamming it shut. It made such a noise that the portrait on the wall told him off.

'In my day we never slammed teachers doors, if we did it would have been straight to the dungeons for us…' The portraits voice faded away as Draco headed back down the corridor.

* * *

As he made his way back to the Slytherin common room, he noticed a certain buzz in the corridors. The students were all back from Hogsmeade, obviously the day was too cold for them. 

'Did you hear what happened?' said a student from somewhere in front of him.

'To Katie Bell from Gryiffindor?' said another student.

'Yeah, do you think she's alright?' butted in another student.

Draco walked a little faster, eager to hear what they were talking about but he could only her snippets of their conversation.

'Rumor is that the necklace was cursed-'

'-but they wouldn't let a cursed object into Hogwarts.'

'It happened on the pathway back…'

Draco didn't hear exactly what it was that happened because the students turned down a corridor that Draco had never entered; he suspected it lead to the Hufflepuff common room.

His heart quickened and his pulse increased as he raced down to the dungeons to the common room. When he got there, he saw that there was just as much chatter in here as there was outside. Pansy spotted him and raced over gripping his arm.

'Did you hear what happened?' she said urgently, and in a low voice.

'No tell me!'

'Was it you?'

'I've been in Detention, I haven't done anything except homework!' Draco began to bite his nails.

'You planted the necklace in Katie's bag, what's wrong with you Draco? Its Dumbledore you're after, what did you want with her?' Pansy looked a little shaken.

'I didn't give the necklace to _her_, she was meant to take it to Dumbledore.' Draco whined, realizing what had happened.

'Well she didn't and now she's in the hospital, lucky to be alive!' Pansy shrieked.

'Where's the necklace now?

'McGonagall has it; but you can't get it back without getting blamed for everything you know!'

'I know that!' Draco's mind was racing. He sat down on one of the high backed chairs, rubbing his temples. Pansy sat down on his lap, placing her arm around his neck. She took her gloves off and ran her fingers through his hair.

'It's ok, nobody will know it was you.' She said, kissing him on the forehead. In all the chaos, nobody else in the common room seemed to notice them. Theodore Nott seemed to be thinking very hard about something over at the chess table.

'But you knew it was me, I never told you about it.' Draco pointed out.

'Only because I know that necklace is a Malfoy family possession.'

'How did you know that?' he asked.

'Draco, look who you're talking too. I know everything.' She gave him a smile, flashing all of her perfectly white teeth.

'Let's just hope no one else is as clever as you are.' He said hugging her around the waist. He wished they weren't in a common room full of people. He wanted to do so many things to her, but instead he just hugged each other, not saying anything.

After a while, Pansy got up, saying something about changing before dinner. 'Oh and Snape will know too.' She said before walking away.

Draco groaned. He reached into his pocket, feeling a lump there that he couldn't recognize. It was the Chocolate Frog he'd stolen from Honeydukes. He opened it, the frog bounced away before he could catch it and so he was left with only the card. He flipped it over to see a familiar pair of half-mooned glasses peering back at him.

On the card was Albus Dumbledore.

Draco screamed and threw it into the fire. Blue flames shot up out of the fire and sparks flew out at him. One of them singed his robes but Draco couldn't care. He was more worried about what Lord Voldemort would think of this, and what he will do to him when he finds out.


	12. Drunk on desire

That night, Draco was feigning sleep in his bed when two delicate hands began to shake him.

'Draco…Draco, are you awake?' Said Pansy, who was kneeling over his bed in her night robes.

'Yes, why are you in here?' Draco mumbled.

'I can't sleep; I began thinking about things, about Katie…'

'Katie's fine…'

'I want to go visit her.' Said Pansy nervously.

'Now? She's in the hospital wing!'

'I know, she'll be asleep, she wont even see us.'

'Then what's the point of going?' Draco complained, but he was careful to remain quiet. If the others saw Pansy in the Dormitory all hell would break lose.

'I just want to see her, Draco and I'm scared to wander around the hallways at night.' She gave him a sad puppy face and he agreed, but only because he couldn't sleep either. Draco didn't really understand why Pansy was so worried about Katie, she was a Gryffindor, and Pansy hated Gryiffindors.

Draco climbed out of bed while Pansy waited in the doorway, looking around nervously. He only wore his underwear to bed and he noticed Pansy's eyes widen when he stood up.

'What are you staring at?' asked Draco with a huge grin.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. 'Nothing, I didn't see anything worth staring _at._' Draco laughed cynically at her remark.

'Admit it, you need me.' Said Draco rather confidently.

'I don't need you for anything.' They were now crossing the Slytherin Common room, in complete contradiction to her last statement; Pansy was holding Draco's hand rather tightly. Her other hand was waving around her wand, which was lit up.

'So, if you don't need me, how do you suppose we move about without being seen?' Draco asked.

'Don't be smart, I know you do this all the time.' Pansy retorted. Draco handed her the Vanishing potion that was kept in a hip flask in his robes. It had been there since his last trip to the Room of Requirement.

As usual, Draco strolled through the corridors, under the Vanishing Potion without any disturbance. Draco and Pansy soon arrived at the double door entrance to the hospital wing.

Draco took Pansy over to Katie's bed. She lay undisturbed in peaceful slumber; the only marks from the accident were a couple of scratches on her face from where she fell. At her bedside were multiple bunches of flowers from fellow Gryffindors.

At that precise moment Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in. Half forgetting they were invisible; Draco grabbed Pansy who let out a tiny squeal and scampered under an empty bed.

'What are you doing? They can't see us you idiot!' whispered Pansy.

'Never underestimate the enemy Pansy, they might be stupid in most aspects but Dumbledore has a knack of seeing through everything.'

Pansy scoffed and Draco shushed her to listen in on the teacher's conversation.

'Do we know who's responsible yet, Professor?' asked McGonagall.

'No, although I did have Harry Potter come to me today with a rather curious accusation.' Said Dumbledore.

'What did Potter say to you?'

'He told me I have reason to suspect Draco Malfoy.'

'Draco? But he was with me all day; I gave him a detention…'

'I am quite aware of the Minerva.'

McGonagall was silenced, she look unsure whether she should speak again. Dumbledore was now focusing his attention on a jar of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans on Katie's bedside.

'Well the necklace obviously wasn't meant for her.' Began McGonagall hesitantly, looking down at Katie.

'No, no it wasn't. I think we both know who it was meant for.' McGonagall looked a little tentative. She went to say something but stopped herself. Draco saw her slide her arm into Dumbledore's, as if to help him walk and the two headed slowly, but surely, back out the hospital wing doors.

* * *

'What was all that about?' Asked Pansy as they climbed out from under the hospital bed.

'Umm…no idea.' Replied Draco, but he actually did have an idea. A very good idea and it made him quite nervous. Dumbledore knew someone was trying to bump him off and Harry Potter had ratted him out! Draco was astounded that he knew so little but could be so close to the mark.

'They think it's you!' Pansy cried.

'shhh, they don't know anything, they have no proof.' Said Draco, putting his finger to his lips. He dragged Pansy behind him as they walked out the hospital wing.

They both walked down the corridor, not saying a word to one another. Draco kept picturing Katie being thrown into the air and falling mercilessly to the ground like a puppet. He kept envisioning her bloody face in the hospital wing. Despite being an apprentice Death Eater he had never seen an injury like that before and for some strange reason, he felt the tiniest twinge of sympathy, somewhere in the corner of his cold, dark Malfoy heart.

Draco decided that because they were already out, and very far from sleep, he'd show Pansy the Room of Requirement.

'Draco, where are we going?' Whispered Pansy, when she saw him take a different staircase.

'I want to show you something.' He replied. She knew better than to ask any more questions.

* * *

'We've walked all this way, and your showing me a wall.'

'No, silly. It's the Room of Requirement.'

'The what?' said Pansy, with a dumbstruck face.

Draco explained how the room worked, and that this was where he was spending most of his time lately.

'Oooo I think I remember Professor Binns saying something about this in History of Magic.'

Draco showed her the room and the cabinet he was fixing.

'So what does this cabinet do?' she asked.

'It's going to transport Death Eaters into the castle.'

'It's going to… _oh Draco_.' She seemed to be caught up in what she was saying.

'Not yet, I haven't finished fixing it yet.'

'And when you do?' she asked.

'We will finally rid the school of all mudbloods, blood traitors and half breeds. Hogwarts will go back to its pure blood heritages and only the finest and most noble magic will be taught here. None of this Divination crap.'

Pansy looked up at him. Her eyes were big and brown. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'What you're doing Draco, it's so brave, so noble. They may even start calling you Lord!' she jumped a little as she said this.

'Yes, I guess I could answer to Lord Malfoy.' He smirked.

Pansy walked over to the bar and poured them both a glass of champagne.

'Here's to you, Lord Malfoy!' she said and held up her glass.

'And to you Lady Parkinson, my pure-blood princess.'

They clinked there glasses together and swallowed down the bubbly substance.

'I'll be Lady _Malfoy_ by then!' said Pansy, her eyes wide.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he leant down and kissed her full on the lips, like he had that first time in his kitchen, before everything started.

They spent the rest of the night, laughing and being as loud as they wanted, because nobody could hear them in this room. They talked and talked about wild plans of the future; things that they would never be able to do because of social expectations. For that night only, they weren't two kids caught up in a wizarding war; they were simply Draco and Pansy and nothing more.

* * *

'I'm going to deny everything to Snape, if he finds out.' Draco decided as they headed back to the Slytherin common room, in the small hours of the morning.

'Good idea!' replied Pansy, tripping over the bottom step of the dungeons. She was drunk form all the champagne, swaying backwards and forth as she walked.

Draco laughed and picked her up, carrying her in his arms down the length of the dungeons passage. She fell asleep there in his arms, not stirring even when he placed her in her bed, pulling her rose-coloured blanket over her and kissing her softly on the cheek.

'Goodnight Pansy.' He said, almost to himself as he walked out the dormitory door.


	13. Slughorns Party

'I heard that Lavender Brown is going out with a Weasley!' Pansy announced at breakfast.

'No way, which one?' said Daphne, her ears pricked.

'The one in our year.'

'I thought he liked the mudblood?'

'Apparently not.' Said Pansy.

'I don't blame him, I mean he's got to keep some dignity.' Said Blaise, joining the conversation.

'I think he lost that a long time ago.' Said Draco and they all laughed.

Holiday fever had spread around the castle and people were a little less depressed now that Christmas was around the corner. Draco, to his utter annoyance had to stay at Hogwarts. His mother had selfishly taken a holiday to the Bahamas, or at least that's what she was telling him. The subject of conversation at the breakfast table turned to Slughorn's latest party.

'He's having one tonight.' Blaise said, rolling his eyes. Draco felt anger rising up in his stomach.

'Yeah, I got an invite as well.' Draco lied.

'Did you?' Blaise looked rather shocked.

'Yeah, but I don't think I'll go.' Said Draco, screwing up his nose and fixing his hair.

'No you should, you can keep me company, I'm always so bored at these things'

'I'll think about it.' Said Draco and Blaise looked a little relived.

* * *

The day passed the same as any other. Teachers were beginning to set mountains of homework for the holidays, to the utter disappointment of the students. Draco skipped Charms class that afternoon to work on the Cabinet; he had been in there for hours but didn't make any real progress. He gave up, only just making it to the Great Hall in time for dinner. Pansy eyed him as he walked in but other than that, nobody noticed his late arrival. 

He spent a few hours after dinner in the library, trying to access the restricted section. Madame Pince kept a close eye on him from the moment he walked in, making this almost impossible. He left a little while later and decided it was time to swing past Slughorn's Party. Zabini would already be in there, so it would probably be harder to get in, he thought. He considered going back to the Common Room for the Vanishing Potion but decided it was getting late already and he didn't want to waste any more time.

As he was turning a corner at the end of the corridor he was seen by Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. Filch was a squib, who'd never been able to perform magic so instead, he spent his days terrorizing misbehaving students with threats of medieval punishments. His loyal companion, a sickly grey cat called Ms. Norris followed him everywhere and usually helped him in catching students.

Draco groaned when he saw him, standing there with his long greasy hair in front of his face, which was sneering wickedly.

'Well look who we have here.' He said, showing the remains of his yellow teeth. '_Master _Malfoy.' Draco thought about running but decided against it

'Calm down I was just going to bed.' Said Draco sternly.

Filch grabbed him by the ear and began pulling him in the direction of Slughorn's office.

'Oh I'm not that gullible, boy.' Said Filch

'What are you doing, get your filthy hands off me!' Yelled Draco.

'That may work on other teachers' young man, but not with me. Privilege will only get you so far.'

'Ouch you're hurting me!' he yelled as they continued down the corridor. Draco kept struggling as they entered Slughorn's office, which was decorated for the party. It looked rather large and decorated wonderfully. Large gold banners reading 'HAPPY HOLIDAYS' adorned the walls. In the distance, he saw Snape standing awkwardly next to Professor Slughorn, who was talking to Harry Potter and a smaller girl with long blonde hair. Filch marched over and hurled him into the middle of their little circle.

'Sorry to interrupt your little party Professor Slughorn,' he spat. 'But I found this one lurking in the corridors, trying to get in I believe. Did you issue him with an invitation?' Draco felt himself going slightly red.

'That's alright Argus!' Boomed Professor Slughorn, possibly a little drunk. 'It's Christmas, and its not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishments; you may stay, Draco.'

Filch looked clearly disappointed, to be honest Draco was a little disappointed too. He didn't want to stay here, in the presence of Professor Snape. He turned his attention to Slughorn in the hope that Snape would walk away.

'Thank-you Professor.' Began Draco. 'My Grandfather always spoke very highly of you sir, said you were the best potion maker he's ever known.'

Draco saw Harry roll his eyes. He wished he would go away, Harry had a habit of hanging around places he wasn't welcome. Before Draco could go on, Snape butted in.

'I'd like a word with you Draco.' He said, suddenly.

'Oh, now, Severus,' said Slughorn, hiccoughing on his butterbeer. 'It's Christmas, don't be too hard on him.'

'I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard or otherwise to be'. Said Snape curtly. 'Follow me Draco.'

Draco followed him out of the Party and down the corridor. Snape chose a deserted classroom at the end.

'I must thank you, for giving me an excuse get out of there.' Draco laughed, but stopped, remembering what he was about to hear.

'What do you want Snape?'

'I'm about to warn you, Draco, that you must be careful. You seem to be making many mistakes lately.' Said Snape, looking down at him.

'If you are talking about tonight-'

'No, I'm talking about the incident with Katie. You can't afford to be making mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-'

'I didn't have anything to do with it alright?' Said Draco, angrily.

'I really hope your telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. You are already suspected of having a hand the whole thing.'

'Who suspects me?' said Draco, deciding to act dumb. 'For the last time, I didn't do it, OK? That Bell girl must have had an enemy no one knows about.' Draco knew he didn't sound very convincing but Snape stayed quiet, looking a little fearful.

'Why have you been avoiding me this term? I keep calling you to my office-'

'I'm not going to chat with you, because you just want to butt in!' Said Draco.

'Do you fear my interference? Is that what it is? You realize, if you were any other student I'd have you in detention-'

'So what are you going to do? Report me to Dumbledore?' Said Draco mockingly.

'I'm worried you're not taking this mission seriously. Listen to me.' Snape said, lowering his voice. 'I'm trying to help you but you have to let me. I swore to your mother I would protect you.'

'I bet you loved that, did you wipe away her tears as well, while she cried for my FATHER who's doing time, loyally, for the Dark Lord?

'You're father is no use in Azkaban. This is why the mission is so important!' whispered Snape.

'I don't need your help.' Said Draco very firmly.

'I made the Unbreakable Vow-'

'Looks like you'll have to break it then, because I don't need your protection. This is my job, that that Dark Lord gave to me. I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a little longer than I expected,' Said Draco.

'Whats your plan?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'Draco, I can assist you-'

'I have all the assistance I need thanks, I'm not alone.' Said Draco, when actually, this year, he had felt more alone than ever before.

'You were tonight,' Said Snape. 'You were walking around without lookouts or backups. These are elementary mistakes.'

'Well its not like I can just grab anyone, this is a secret mission, in case you haven't noticed, and besides, you had Crabbe and Goyle in detention!' This was perfectly true, he had asked them to keep guard of the room earlier.

'I have to, if they want to pass the subject this time around.'

'What does it matter?' said Draco. 'The Dark Lord doesn't care! It's a joke isn't it- all just an act. We don't need protecting against the Dark Arts.' Draco scoffed.

'An act that is crucial to success, Draco! Why don't you tell me what you're doing, confide in me.' Said Snape.

'I know what you want to do, you want to steal my glory!' yelled Draco.

'You are acting like a child; I understand that your father's imprisonment has upset you-'

Draco had quite enough of Snape's bullshit. He walked out the classroom, away from Snapes growling voice and made sure he slammed the door, hard, behind him.


	14. The Avery Ball

It was the Christmas holidays and Mrs. Parkinson, who had obviously gotten over her tirade against the Malfoys, invited Draco over to stay while his mother was away. Draco was a little anxious about leaving the cabinet behind, he asked if he could check on it one last time before leaving, but Pansy gave him a look that would have sent Dementors running scared.

He wrote a letter to his Aunt Bellatrix on the Hogwarts Express, telling her that everything was fine, the cabinet was closer to being finished, and that he'd be at the Parkinson Manor for the remainder of the holidays. He deliberately left out the ugly bits about Katie and the necklace incident. He figured she's only get mad if he told her and he'd learnt from experience that an angry Pansy was nothing compared to Bellatrix in a bad mood.

The days leading up to Christmas were spent in a blur. Pansy was an only child, but her cousins were always over and they loved to play Quiddich. They spent most of their time out on the lawn having mock Quiddich matches on their brand new Nimbus Three Thousands. Pansy usually sat on the grass, either reading a romance novel or playing with one if her younger cousins hair. Draco noticed that whatever she was doing, he'd always catch her staring up at him as he zoomed through the air, dodging a bludger and chasing the snitch. He would almost always catch the snitch, because it was easier to see than the one at Hogwarts. This meant that the games were usually short and most of the time, by the end of the day; it was his hair that Pansy would be playing with.

In a pureblood household, the biggest celebration was held the night before Christmas day. One of the families in the area would host a grand ball with lots of food and alcohol. There would always be the traditional dances, but the night usually ended with a few lonely drunks swaying to sad music on the dance floor. You could almost guarantee there would be a Fistfight or something momentous like an engagement to make the night more interesting.

Draco was staring at himself in front of the grand mirror of the Parkinson's spare bedroom. This had been his room for the holidays and it was, unfortunately, a long way down the hall from Pansy's bedroom. Draco was wearing his finest robes; they were tailored to suit his thin, but well defined body. The cape was a silky emerald green and lined with white fur, to keep him warm against the harsh December weather. He was also wearing a large amount of jewellery, even for him. There was a diamond in his ear that he'd gotten for his twelfth birthday. On his right index finger was his father's ring, which was almost all black except for a capital M, encrusted in diamond at the centre. He was admiring this ring as Wincock, the Parkinson house elf entered the room.

'Good Evening Master Malfoy,' Wincock said, in a small voice.

'Yes, what is it?'

'Miss Parkinson would like to meet you in the parlour once you're ready.'

'Tell her I'll be five minutes.' Said Draco, 'and while you're here, I need all these clothes off the floor and put away.'

'Of course sir, and may I say that you look exceptionally handsome tonight.' Said Wincock, with a bow.

Draco walked down the stairs a few minutes later and saw Pansy arguing with her mother. Both ladies stopped talking immediately once they noticed him.

'Draco, you look like royalty!' Mrs. Parkinson beamed.

Draco smiled. His eyes met Pansy's who looked almost in awe and what was in front of her. She was wearing turquoise robes, which opened just low enough to see the slightest hint of her cleavage. There was a split up the side of her leg and the material gathered there around her knee. She too, was wearing a lot of finery and more makeup than Draco had ever seen her in before. He leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smelt of perfume, but not the one she usually wore.

* * *

This year, the Christmas Ball was at the Avery Mansion. The ceiling was bewitched to make it look like snowflakes were falling but they disappeared before they reached anyone. Draco shared a table with the Parkinson's and their Quiddich playing cousins. Mr Avery gave the opening speech; he was of course, a Death Eater that was operating under the Ministry's nose. He had been on the fringe of Imprisonment after the Dark Lord had been forced into hiding, but was let off for claiming he was under the Imperius Curse, even though everyone knew he was not. 

'He's not as young as he used to be.' Said Mrs. Parkinson as William Avery stood before everyone, ready to make a speech. 'I can see a bald spot that was never there before.' Mr. Parkinson rolled his eyes, obviously used to these kinds of comments.

'Good Evening, everyone.' Said Mr. Avery as he looked around the room. 'In these ever-changing times, it remains a mark of our noble prestige that we pure-blood families, are able to join together and celebrate a tradition that had been around for centuries before us…'

Draco looked around the room, he saw that Crabbe and Goyle were here with their fathers and felt an instant twinge of jealousy. He peered down at the Malfoy ring and began to rub it between his fingers. Mr. Avery was still talking.

'While there are many beloved guests that could not be with us tonight, they are with us in spirit because we all want one thing. That is, the purification of the entire wizarding race.' Around the room people began to clap and some even held their champagne glasses in the air, calling 'hear hear' and nodding in approval. 'So tonight we must raise our glasses to the Dark Lord, for what he is doing will benefit not only our selves, but the generations of intelligent, noble pure-blood wizards that will follow us.'

Once Mr. Avery finished talking, the band began to play traditional music and Mr. and Mrs. Avery took immediately to the dance floor. She was wearing a dark red gown. Her long black hair flew around the dance floor as Mr. Avery spun her around again and again. Draco noticed that Pansy was watching in awe, as if she wanted nothing more than to be flung around like that.

'Pansy, do you want to dance?' Said Draco feeling obligated.

'Yes!' said Pansy who looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

Draco took her arm and led her into the centre of the room, he knew this dance, everyone in the wizarding world did. He had learned it from his mother when he was little. Pansy swirled and twirled around the dance floor as if she did this kind of thing everyday.

After a few hours of talking and dancing, Mr. Avery, once again, put his wand to his throat to transform his voice into a loudspeaker.

'Ladies and Gentlemen.' He began. 'I would like to introduce you all to my son, Lance Reginald Avery. Tonight he is celebrating his engagement to the beautiful Isabella Lestrange!' Everyone clapped and the two young lovers headed into a slow dance. Lance Avery was a dashing young man, with jet black hair like his mother that almost reached his shoulders. Isabella was a lot shorter than him, her face was small and pointed and her mousey- brown hair was curled into ringlets. Draco could see the size of her engagement ring from where he was standing, obviously showing off the wealth of the Avery family. Draco experienced a feeling of bitterness as he realized that none of them were doing time in Azkaban. The Avery's really knew nothing about what it was like to serve the Dark Lord.

Almost as if it was predetermined, the skull on Draco's left arm began to burn. Draco looked around and saw that most of the people in the room were gripping their left arms as well. Lance Avery was clutching his too, and Isabella began to look frightened. A storm cloud appeared where the snowflakes had been.

'He's here.' Draco said to Pansy, defiantly, as she too was looking up at the huge grey storm cloud looming over everyone's head. Pansy looked at him, she bit her lip nervously and a feeling of apprehension consumed his body. A tornado began to appear in the centre of the cloud. People were running in all different directions to get away from the whipping wind that was catching ladies hair and men's robes. Draco grabbed Pansy and covering her face, he pulled her underneath a table. The wind was so strong now that the tablecloth that they were sitting under was flying in the air and not shielding them from anything.

At that moment, Lord Voldemort flew out of the tornado and stood in the middle of what was, a few minutes ago, the crowded dance floor.

'Look at you all running scared, like a bunch of cowards!' Yelled Voldemort. As soon as he said this, a group of people, including Lance Avery and his father rushed to circle around Voldemort.

'What a lovely little party we have here.' Said Voldemort, mockingly while looking around the room. He turned to Isabella. 'Bella sends her congratulations.' He said with a wicked grin. Draco and Pansy remained underneath the table. Draco hadn't heard back from his aunt, he was a little surprised she wasn't here tonight. Voldemort looked around at the circle of men that were now kneeling at his feet.

'Which one of you is a Malfoy?' Voldemort asked. The men all shook their heads. Dracos body began to feel numb. He realised that he was the only Malfoy here tonight. 'MALFOY!' Voldemort boomed. 'WHERE ARE YOU?' Draco crawled out from under the table. He heard sniggers from the people around him and he realised it must have appeared as though he was hiding from the Dark Lord. 'You cannot hide from me, Draco.' Voldemort yelled to the room.

Draco's legs somehow carried him to wear Voldemort was standing. He then got down on both knees, as this is what one must do in his presence.

'Master?' Draco whimpered.

'This young man,' Voldemort announced the room, 'has a task set before him.' Draco turned his head and saw that everyone was staring at him, looking quizzical. 'Yes, this young man is going to kill Albus Dumbledore!' Voldemort let out a cold, high pitched laugh. People were now looking back and forth, whispering murmurs to eachother. 'Stand up Draco.' Voldemort whispered.

Draco's legs gave way as he got up, but he corrected himself, standing up straight as Voldemort circled him, wand in his bony, white fingers.

'Do we think this boy can do it? Voldemort asked the room. When nobody answered he said, 'As we all know Albus Dumbledore is the _second _greatest wizard of all time.' He smirked. 'So far, this young man has failed me. He thinks I don't know about his feeble attempts of assassination, but I do.' He yelled. 'I know _everything_ Draco,' he leant down and whispered in his ear. Draco's whole body was now trembling; he wiped his palms on his robes.

'I ask so little of most of you!' Voldemort was now talking to the room again. 'And yet, I get next to nothing in return! This boy's father proved useless, I would probably get more help with the Weasleys!' A few, daring people laughed at this remark. Voldemort then forced Draco to stand up, in front of everyone, and describe his mission. He told them about the cabinet, a few people nodded at this some even looked excited and Draco's confidence grew slightly. When he finished the crowd clapped.

'Let's hope,' Voldemort boomed, 'that he is more productive than his father!' And with that the tornado rose up again, and Voldemort disappeared. Immediately the silence broke and people rushed over to him shaking his hand and slapping him on the back. Only Pansy sat, on the table, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin.


	15. Separation

Draco understood why Voldemort gave him this mission. He knew it was because his father had made mistakes and was now being punished. If Draco died, the Malfoy name would cease to exist. Until now, it hadn't really seemed a possibility, but only Pansy knew that most of the things Draco said at the ball, in Voldemort's presence, were a lie.

He had spoken about organizing a coup on Hogwarts, to purge the castle of all Mudbloods and Half Breeds, but he suspected Voldemort didn't miss the slight quiver in his voice as he spoke.

Nobody said a word in the carriage back to Pansy's house. Pansy's mother kept staring at him in a weird sort of way, as if he suddenly had become untouchable. Pansy was acting quite the opposite. She kept squeezing his hand whenever her mother wasn't looking; making the same, worried face she had when Draco initially filled her in on the mission.

* * *

That night, Draco couldn't sleep, as usual. It was a really cold night; the snow had already begun to fall on the balcony outside. The Parkinson's heating charm must be wearing off, Draco thought, as he pulled the bedcovers higher around his neck. He rolled over staring at the wall, when all of a sudden, a small strip of light appeared. Someone was opening the door, ever so slightly…

Draco didn't roll over, he remained still and he listened to the approaching footsteps on the cold wooden floorboards. A small hand shook his side.

'Draco, are you awake?'

Draco rolled over sleepily to see the grey lifeless face of his mother. He sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes.

'Where have you been?'

'Oh my darling, I'm so glad you're alright.'

'Mother, answer me!' Demanded Draco.

'Are the Parkinson's treating you well?

'Yes fine.' Said Draco, with a wave of his hand. 'Where did you go?'

His mother looked at him. She was wearing travelers' cloaks; her face looked gaunt and heavy. Draco noticed dark circles around the edges of her eyes, and she was, for one of the first times ever, not wearing a single inch of make-up.

'Azkaban.' Was all she said.

'WHAT?' Draco spat.

'I went to Azkaban, where Daddy is.'

'Did you see him?' Draco asked.

'Yes-Yes I did.' She stammered, avoiding his gaze.

'So you broke_ into_ Azkaban, but how-'

'Your Aunt Bella knew how to break an enchantment, the Dark Lord told her himself.' She whispered in awe.

'How is he?' Draco whispered back, taking her hand.

'He's…' She paused. 'He's not himself, but don't worry about him honey; he's going to be fine. Once Dumbledore is dead, they will all be freed. The Dark Lord said so himself.'

It was then Draco felt he stomach lurch. It was all up to him; The Dark Lord needed Dumbledore dead. The lives of hundreds of prisoners of Azkaban relied on him. More importantly, the life of his father relied on him.

'So what are you going to do now? You can't stay here.' Said Draco.

'I know, I have to go home, I can't let anybody see me in this state.' she scoffed.

She got up and immediately began looking for a mirror to fix her hair. She picked up a bag and flinging it over her shoulder, she kissed him on the forehead and left.

He lay there for a while and eventually giving up on any chance of sleep, got up for a glass of water in the kitchen. It was about four am in the morning; the house was so silent that even the elves were asleep.

* * *

The few days between Christmas and New Year passed rather quietly for Draco. He decided to remain at the Parkinson residence until it was time to go back to school. Pansy and her parents still went out every night, visiting relatives and attending parties. Draco was sitting in his room. At around eight o'clock on New Years Eve, he was reading when Pansy knocked on the door.

'Why are you hiding from everyone? My parents aren't that bad you know.' She said, checking herself out in the large mirror, just as his mother had a few nights ago. Pansy however looked pleased when she looked in the mirror. She was adjusting a set of dress robes Draco hadn't seen before.

'I'm not hiding.' Said Draco, sulkily.

'You haven't ventured out of this room for days, you're being really boring.'

'I'm being boring?' Draco repeated, in shock. 'Well maybe I just don't have the time to be entertaining you. I do have other, shall we say, more important things to be worrying about at the moment.' He said sarcastically.

Pansy whirled around from the mirror to face him.

'Sitting in here isn't going to get you anywhere.' She said narrowing her eyes at him.

'Well what the bloody hell am I supposed to do Pansy? Do you have any ideas?' He shouted at her. 'Maybe the Dark Lord should ask you to kill Dumbledore if you're so confident.' Draco shouted.

'All I'm saying is, why sit in here when you can be out having fun?' she shrugged.

'Don't you get it? the Dark Lord doesn't go out to _have fun_, he wants things done, and he wants me to do them!'

'I know Draco, and what are you doing? Your sitting here, hiding away from everyone, hiding away from the world. You think you can deal with this all on your own Draco, but you can't! You need help with this.'

'I don't need help from anyone, least of all you.'

'Draco, why are you so cold?' Pansy asked, almost in tears,

Draco looked at her watering eyes and he felt a slight dampness in his own. He immediately looked away, and taking a deep breath, he did something he had been thinking about for a while.

'This isn't going to work Pansy.'

'What?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Us being together, its not working. You don't understand me, or what I need to do.' Draco said, dry swallowing.

'You're breaking up with me?' She asked, in disbelief.

'Yes.' He said, staring at her. It took everything in him not to shed a tear. His mouth felt as dry as an Arabian desert.

Almost as if it was out of nowhere, Pansy threw her arm up and slapped him across the cheek. Draco felt a slight tingle and his whole face went instantly numb. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe.

'I have done nothing but worship you, Draco.' She said, bitterly. Draco was still holding his cheek. 'I have been kissing your ass for years and got nothing in return, all you have done is complain, since you got this stupid mission.'

'Well what do you expect me to do Pansy?' Yelled Draco firing up again. In the corner of his eye he saw a house elf scramble away, to avoid being yelled at as well. 'Did you think nothing would change, that everything would be as normal?'

'I expect you to consider my feelings, not just your own. Obviously I come second to the Dark Lord in your eyes.' Said Pansy, very angrily.

'It's the Dark Lord! Everyone is second compared to him, I thought you knew that!' Said Draco, at the top of his voice.

'The Dark Lords not going to be there for you when you fail.' Pansy whispered. When she finished talking she walked out the door, slamming it hard behind her. Draco screamed and punched the mirror in front of him. A large crack formed in the centre.

'Why, that's seven years bad luck boy!' scoffed a portrait on the wall behind him.

* * *

Pansy must have went to that New Years party with her family because a few hours later, Draco walked out into the parlour to find an empty house, when he asked Wincock, who was sporting a red christmas hat, where everyone was, he said they were at the McNair's Mansion.

Draco somehow got through the next few days only seeing Pansy at mealtimes, in which they only spoke if they had to. Otherwise she avoided his gaze whenever she could.

They sat in separate carriages on the way back to school. He shared a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, but even they may as well have given him the silent treatment, as they hardly spoke to him at all. A few awkward greetings accompanied by even more awkward stares meant that Draco couldn't have felt any lower.

When he got back to school, he sat down on his bed and wrote a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have arrived safely at school, but the cold weather matches the cold reception I seem to be getting from everyone. Most families now know about the mission, the Dark Lord has made that public knowledge. No need to worry, I am very near to achieving the desired outcome. _

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Draco._

He didn't mention Pansy or the break up in his letter; he decided that he needn't trouble her with such information. He didn't mention Bella either, for he had no idea where or how she was at the moment. He didn't really need her interference at this point in time anyway, he considered as he curled into the blankets and fell asleep, in his all too familiar, four-poster, Hogwarts bed.


	16. Venom

The next morning was the first day of term for Hogwarts students. As he gathered his things together in the Common Room, Draco noticed a bundle of students gathered around a sign on the noticeboard.

_APPARITION LESSONS_

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen_

_on or before 31__st__ August, you are eligible for a twelve week  
course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic _

_Apparition Instructor._

_Please sign below if you would like to participate._

_Cost: 12 Galleons._

Draco walked over and began writing his name down on the parchment below. He was familiar with the jolting sensation that came with side- long apparition, as he'd traveled places with his father more then once this way. He had imagined being able to apparate since he was little, however it didn't seem that important anymore.

As he turned around he bumped into Pansy who had her back to him, whispering something in Daphne's ear. Both girls gave him a look of hate.

'What do you want?' Asked Daphne, looking him up and down with her hands on her hips. Draco turned to Pansy.

'Pansy please listen to me-'

'She doesn't want to talk to you!' Said Daphne, grabbing Pansy by the shoulders and pulling her away. Draco caught a glimpse of her eyes; they were red and watery, as if she has just finished crying. He watched the two girls walk out of the common room.

'He's not worth it, Pansy…' Draco heard Daphne whisper soothingly to a sobbing Pansy.

Draco skipped Potions again that morning; he made his way instead, to the Room of Requirement. The cabinet was as it always had been, except for a small coating of dust that had blanketed everything. Draco sighed and walked into the room. He sat down at the bar and poured himself a glass of mead, which didn't go down to well this time of morning. He looked at the bottle and an idea sprung into his head. Dumbledore drank beer all the time. He often saw him drinking one or two glasses at every Hogwarts Dinner. He remembered thinking it quite rude of him, especially when none of the students were allowed any themselves.

Draco walked around and picked out an unopened bottle of oak-matured mead from behind the bar. There was enough alcohol here to sink a ship, Draco thought to himself, yet he didn't remember asking for it when he first conjured up the room. He looked further along the shelf until his eyes landed on the other drink he was looking for. The liquid shined metallic green in the clear glass as it swirled around the bottle. Draco held the bottle in his hands for a time. The label was written in Latin or something, Draco couldn't read it but he knew what it was.

In this bottle, was the poisonous venom that was going to kill Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Draco mixed the two liquids together and made his way out the room, completely disregarding the cabinet. He took with him, another bottle, almost identical except this bottle lacked the poison. It was going to take two bottles of oak-matured mead to bring down the second greatest wizard of all time. He carefully held both bottles to his chest, underneath his robes, as he made his way out into the corridor. If Filch caught him holding a glass of alcohol he'd confiscate it for sure. 

Draco made his way up the north staircase, but it wasn't Dumbledore he was looking for, instead he made his way to the office of Professor Slughorn.

Draco tapped on the door. He heard Slughorn clear his throat and the rattling of a few cabinets before he heard him speak.

'Come in.' Said Slughorn suspiciously.

'Hello Professor', said Draco in a small voice.

'Draco, where were you in Potions this morning?' he asked, with the note of suspicion still in his voice.

Draco cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. 'I was feeling a little off colour, Professor. I'm sorry, I'll be sure to catch up on any work I've missed.'

'Christmas holidays were a bit much for you ey?' Laughed Slughorn. 'No need to be sorry, no need at all…'

'I actually came here to give you a late Christmas present, I'm sorry I didn't-'

'Why thankyou m'boy!' Slughorn beamed, his piggy little eyes widening as he spotted the two glasses of mead in Draco's hands. He chuckled, 'Two bottles, son? Why two bottles?'

'I was wondering if I could ask you a small favour, Professor.'

'Anything m'boy, ask way…'

'The other bottle is for Professor Dumbledore, I felt that he deserved something from me, for being such a good headmaster, in these dark times…you know…' Draco said, quietly.

'Indeed, Indeed.' Slughorn nodded several times, not stopping at all to question Draco's motives.

'Could you pass it on to him for me?' Draco asked gently.

'Of course boy, but wouldn't you want to do it yourself?' Slughorn Inquired.

'Well you probably see him more than me; he's always away from the castle these days.'

'Yes, yes that's true. I don't suppose you know where he goes? He told me he's at the Three Broomsticks, but I don't believe him to be a heavy drinker.' Draco shrugged at Slughorn.

'No idea, professor.'

'Hmm anyway, I'm guessing he doesn't need any more alcohol, not with such generous students like yourself.'

Draco smiled and gave a bow; he had won over Professor Slughorn, finally.

'Thankyou Professor.'

'Anyway, you best be off young man, get some rest. You have a big potions class ahead of you tomorrow.' He said with a wink and Draco understood himself to be dismissed.

'Oh but Draco-'

'Yes Professor?'

'You didn't sign the card.'

'I'd rather he didn't know it was from me, we don't talk much, you know.'

Slughorn smiled and Draco left the room.

* * *

So, the next plan had been brought to action. At first Draco had felt very confident that it was going to work but as the days passed his doubts slowly began to rise. It was risky using Slughorn as a transporter of the drink. Using him meant that it was more likely to end up in the wrong hands, and Draco couldn't think of anything worse. 

When a week has passed and no news of Dumbledore's death came, Draco began to get a little impatient. He was alone a lot these days. Pansy still was avoiding him at every cost; he got the feeling that she would even ignore him on their wedding day. He wasn't spending much time with Crabbe and Goyle either; they kept to themselves these days, especially after the incident at the Avery Ball.

In a sense, Draco was estranged in the school he been able to dominate not too long ago.

The usual trip to Hogsmeade was cancelled Saturday morning, Draco wasn't planning on going anyway and instead, the sixth years had their first Apparition lesson.

While most people entered the Great hall in pairs of two's or three's, Draco walked in on his own. He looked up and saw dark clouds swirling around the ceiling to match the horrible weather outside.

The Apparition Instructor was dressed in Ministry robes. After calling for quiet he introduced himself as Wilkie Twycross. He began to give a speech about learning to Apparate. He was a very small man, and very skinny too. He was extremely pale and his hair was a stark white colour. He looked to be at least eighty years old. The students towered over him as he spoke, even though he was standing on a pedestal.

'This guy looks like he'd be better haunting us than teaching us to Apparate.' Said Draco, and a few girls standing near him giggled. McGonagall looked over at him.

'Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!' she barked.

Draco felt a little embaressed, especially since everyone turned to look at him. The Apparition Instructor peered through his glasses at him, shaking his head. He then continued to talk about the wonders of Apparition, before getting everyone paired off into little groups. Crabbe edged his way over to where Draco was standing.

'Going to get us to do any more of your dirty work Malfoy?' he said, eyeing him.

'What are you talking about?' Asked Draco.

'Well I figure schools back and you'll need us again, that's the only reason you talk to us these days.'

'What are you trying to say? That I'm using you?' Draco spat. He was rather shocked at this sudden outburst from his illiterate friend.

'We just wanna know, how long this whole 'guarding the secret room' thing is going to last.' Said Crabbe flatly.

'I don't know how much longer, all right?' said Draco, becoming rather frustrated. 'It's taking longer than I thought it would.' Draco felt he had said too much. 'Just do as you're told and keep a lookout, is that so much to ask?'

'I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me,' said someone standing behind him. Draco whirled around to see the four-eyed face of Harry Potter. Draco, out of impulse drew out his wand. He didn't need an annoying prat like him hanging off his every word.

Nothing eventuated however, as the heads of house called for quiet and Harry moved away, a sneaky grin spread across his face. Wilkie Twycross began talking again. He waved his wand and hundreds of hoops appeared next to every student.

'The important thing to remember when Apparating are the three D's!' said Twycross. 'Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

Twycross then instructed the students to focus on the _destination_, that is, the centre of the hoop. Draco tried his hardest to focus, but he couldn't help but worry about how much Harry had actually heard earlier.

'Step two: fix your mind so that it is _determined_ to enter that space, visualize every particle of your body moving into that space.' Said Twycross.

Draco looked around. Most people had their eyes shut, apparently thinking really hard. He caught Harry's eyes, which happened to be staring back at him with their own determination. Draco didn't feel intimidated; he turned back to Twycross to listen for the third step.

'Step three:' he announced. 'And only when I give this command…turn on the spot, feeling your way into the nothingness, moving with _deliberation! _On my command now…one…two…'

Draco had completely missed what he was supposed to do, so he stood there, with his hands on his hips and said nothing. Snape was watching him, shaking his head from across the room so Draco put his arms up in an 'I don't know what do to' way.

The next few hours resulted in a Hufflepuff girl almost losing a leg, obviously forgetting to Apparate that part of her body. Draco had attempted it many times, but couldn't get anywhere, besides spinning around on the spot a few times. Crabbe and Goyle, due to their size, didn't move at all.

After everyone was dismissed, Draco walked back to the common room on his own, he tried, the whole way, to catch up with Pansy but she continued to stay painfully out of reach.


	17. Jealousy

That night Draco was in his room alone, reading the book Aunt Bella gave him. He was staring at the pages, but the words just seemed to pass over his head. His thoughts strayed to Harry Potter, usually he wouldn't give this prat the time of day but he was beginning to worry him. Draco feared that he knew more than he should, especially after that knowing smirk he gave him earlier today during Apparition lessons. Harry was the last person that Draco wanted knowing about anything, mainly because he was so close to Dumbledore. Zabini had mentioned a while ago that Harry was having private lessons with him, almost on a weekly basis. Draco would kill to know what those two did, and he was going to.

His thoughts then turned to Pansy; he was beginning to regret breaking up with her because he missed having someone there to complain to every day. Only now did he appreciate her constant presence. She had provided consolation and sympathy this year and Draco, only now, had realized how much he needed her.

Also, he had Slughorn to worry about. Last time he checked Dumbledore was very much alive and each day it was frustrating him.

Everyone else was downstairs, Draco was fed up with feeling secluded so he got up, slammed his book shut and heaved himself off his bed to head back downstairs.

Crabbe and Goyle were taking up the usual sofa in front of the fireplace. Draco searched for Pansy and found her, lying on a bunch of cushions with Theodore Nott! The two were both lying on their stomachs with their heads in a potions textbook. Draco marched over there immediately.

'What are you doing?' Said Draco, as calmly as he possibly could. At first Pansy didn't notice him, she was reciting the ingredients of a potion. Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle raise their eyebrows.

'Hey Parkinson, I'm talking to you!" he said, a little louder. All of a sudden everyone fell quiet, and Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were all staring at him. Pansy turned her head and looked up at him.

'What do you want, _Malfoy?' _He was taken back because they usually never used last names when speaking to one another.

'I demand to know what you're doing.' Draco barked.

'Uhh, I'm studying? I don't know what it looks like to you.' She said with a face.

'I want to talk to you, in private please.'

'Why not say it now?' she said, and Theodore looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but lying next to Pansy at the moment.

'Oh I just remembered I have an overdue book I need to return to the library…' Said Theodore, cautiously.

'No Theo, where are you going? I still need you.' Demanded Pansy.

'I'm sorry Pansy, I really have to go…' said Theodore, he glanced over at Draco who gave him one of his most threatening looks. He quickly walked past Draco, cleverly avoiding his gaze. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as he made his way out the common room.

'_Theo?_ You two are on a nickname basis now?' Draco scoffed.

'So what if we are, you have no right to be jealous, Draco.' She said spitefully.

'I have every right there is!' Draco yelled. Pansy stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

'Why don't you stop worrying about me and start worrying about your bloody mission! We all know _that's_ more important.' She yelled back.

'All I'm asking for here, is a little consideration on your behalf, or are you too self centered for that?'

'You're acting like the world should bow down to you, just because the Dark Lord's given you a job to do!' she yelled. Draco gasped. A lot of people were turning around now, to look at Pansy and Draco. Any mention of the Dark Lord attracted a crowd in the Slytherin common room. Draco went numb, he felt utterly shocked that Pansy would be so brash in public.

'You need to calm down,' Said Draco grabbing her arm.

'No you need to calm down!' she yelled back. 'I'm not some possession of yours Draco, it's about time you learnt that!' she pulled his arm way and stared at him, narrowing her eyes, and not flinching for a second. Draco felt his face grow hot; he didn't want to be seen showing any such emotion, so he stormed up to his room, past all the shocked faces and subtle whispers of his housemates. When he got up to his room he fell into bed and let himself go. His whole body ached as the sobs escaped him like tiny explosions that rose up in his throat and erupted, not letting him catch his breath. He sobbed like a baby into his pillow, and he only stopped when he heard the boys coming up the stairs to go to bed themselves. He then he rolled over and pretended to be asleep until they were as well, there snores could be heard from neighbouring dorms but Draco was oblivious to this, he felt only numbness, which traveled through his body like a deathly plague.

* * *

Draco got up extra early for breakfast the next morning. He was, for a change, the first to leave his dorm. The others were still snoring loudly when he got up to get dressed. When he reached the breakfast table, the only seventh year there was Theodore Nott. He was sitting, drinking a mug of tea and reading an article in the Daily Prophet. Draco purposely placed himself at the opposite end of the table to avoid him, and Theodore seemed perfectly happy with this arrangement. Draco didn't really feel threatened by him; he knew he wasn't Pansy's kind of guy. Draco knew Pansy and she was shallow.

His eyes roamed over to the teachers table. Dumbledore was propped up in his chair, as usual, sipping on a goblet of pumpkin juice and chatting to Professor McGonagall. Snape was sitting to McGonagall's left, he looked weary, and his face was even paler than usual. He was watching Dumbledore, with a look of utter hopelessness. Draco laughed; he was probably thinking how defenseless Dumbledore is at the moment, how oblivious he is to the assassination plots, occurring right under his crinkly, old nose.

'…and then he spent the night in the hospital wing!' Said Pansy, obviously just finishing a story and consequently, Daphne burst into a fit of laughter.

'Who was in the hospital wing?' Draco asked, looking at Pansy who obviously didn't notice he was there, because her face lost all colour, and she maintained a shocked expression until Daphne butted in.

'The Weasley, apparently he was having a drink in Slughorns office, and he was poisoned!' she said, still laughing.

'What? How do you know this?' yelled Draco.

'Millicent told me.' Daphne looked rather taken aback by his response.

'Why do you care so much about a Weasley, Malfoy?' Said Zabini now joining the conversation.

'I- I don't…' Draco Stammered. 'I'm glad it was him, it's not like he makes any important contributions to the school anyway.' He joked.

Daphne laughed and smiled at him, rather seductively while she twirled her hair around her finger.

'I have to go.' Said Draco, dropping his toast. 'I left something in the common room.' And with that he rushed off, not to the common room but to Professor Slughorns office.

He ran there as fast as his legs could take him, he pushed past first years and ran through ghosts. When he got there, only a few minutes later, he found that the door wasn't even locked. Draco was shocked at the amount of trust he had in students like himself. He burst into the room and began rattling draws and throwing papers around until he found them, the two bottles. The first was still full, but the one addressed to Dumbledore was half empty. Draco picked up the bottle, and was about to throw it when something made him pause. If he smashed the bottle, it would be clear to Slughorn that someone was in here. So instead of exploding into a fit of rage, Draco carefully placed everything back in its place. He made sure he wiped the bottle clean of any fingerprints he may have left and he sidled back out into the corridor as if he had never been there. With any luck, and with Slughorns selective memory, he wouldn't even consider accusing Draco of being guilty.


	18. Moaning Myrtle

Chapter 18:

The next morning Draco skipped breakfast. He took a detour and entered a place he had never been before. The Girl's bathroom on the second floor was always deserted and haunted by an ex-pupil, known as 'Moaning Myrtle.' Draco was hoping he wouldn't encounter her, she was rather depressing and right now he just felt like being alone.

He walked into an empty cubicle and locked the door but that didn't stop Myrtle, she poked her head through the old wooden door as if she had been waiting for him.

'Eeeeeeekkkk There's a BOY in the bathroom, girls watch out, there's a BOY in the bathroom!!!' she screamed.

'Shhhhh Be quiet would you! I came here to think and I don't need you screaming in my face!' Draco said angrily.

'Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you too! What's your name then?'

'Draco Malfoy.' He said, with a grudge.

'Ohh I've heard about you!' she giggled. Draco looked at her, a little confused as she kept talking. 'I'll tell you a secret…I actually like it when handsome boys like you visit me, in my bathroom' and she giggled again. Draco edged away from her as she tried to get closer.

'I think you have the wrong idea, I should go find another bathroom…' Draco realised he shouldn't have said this because Myrtle began to sob, each one louder than the last, until she was almost screaming with tears.

'Everyone always leaves meeeeeee…' she sobbed into the toilet seat.

Draco tried his best to comfort her. 'Umm, it's alright Myrtle I'll stay, why don't we talk for a bit then?' he said. This seemed to cheer her up because she sat up; putting her hands in her lap and grinned.

'What do you want to talk about?' she said placing her transparent head on his solid shoulder. Being a ghost, Draco didn't feel a weight, only the cold presence that sent a shiver down his spine to his toes.

Draco ended up staying that bathroom for a good half hour as he told Myrtle about Voldemort, and his mission. Myrtle said she didn't know any guy named Voldemort, she died before his time.

'Don't you have a girlfriend to tell these things to?' she asked him, as he sighed into his hands.

'She doesn't want to know me right now. She thinks I'm a coward.' He said, wiping his eyes on a roll of toilet paper.

'I don't think you're a coward.' Myrtle whispered. At this point Draco was beginning to feel very awkward sitting in the cubicle with Myrtle.

'I have to go or I'll be late for class…' he said to her, rather quickly.

'Its alright, everyone always leaves me' she said as she twirled her plaits and looked at the stone floor.

Draco got out of there as fast as he could; he decided that he needed to fix things with Pansy, even if that meant giving in, something he would never have done for her before.

* * *

Draco walked into Defence against the Dark Arts a little later than everyone else. By the time he got there everyone had already sat down and was opening textbooks. Snape stared at him, Draco heard his sharp intake of breath, but he didn't say anything. He walked down the middle of the room. All the seats near Crabbe and Goyle were taken, so he walked over in Pansy's direction. The bench next to her was free, as he approached the table she pushed her books across and glared at him, her eyes filled with anger. Draco sighed and took the only other bench available, next to Millicent Bulstrode, whose eyes widened in disbelief when she saw him sit down. 

He didn't like Millicent that much, she breathed loudly through her nose and her robes were always covered in cat hair. She wasn't a pureblood, her grandmother eloped with a muggle and the family's reputation has been tarnished ever since.

The lesson consisted of taking notes from the text book, something which Draco could not be bothered doing. He often wondered whether it was really worth staying at Hogwarts. The work seemed pointless when he imagined the kind of assignments Voldemort could give him. Draco wished he could do something hands on, something which showed his true loyalty and commitment as a Death Eater. The Mission seemed to be going nowhere, and it seemed that Voldemort had lost interest in him because of it.

Draco feigned a stretch while he skilfully looked behind to see what Pansy was doing. She was looking up at Snape, which her quill resting on her bottom lip. Her eyes looked as though she was trying to concentrate, Draco had no idea why. In attempt to crush his boredom, he scribbled a note to her.

_-Stop thinking so hard, it doesn't suit you-_

He bewitched the note so that it transformed into a paper plane and flew across the tables hitting Pansy in the elbow. She gasped, but disguised it as a cough and opened the letter. She read it and immediately looked in Draco's direction, raising her eyebrows.

_-It wouldn't hurt for you to concentrate; despite the high opinion you have of yourself you don't know everything…_

Draco scoffed when he read this; he knew exactly what to write back.

…_I know how to make you blush, Miss Parkinson-_

Pansy read this and bit her lip, Draco smiled at her and she smiled back for a long moment. After that things seemed to be as though they were beginning to return back to normal. Crabbe and Goyle agreed to be remain watchers for him while he took the final measures to finish the cabinet. He had stopped fighting with Pansy for the moment and that always kept him in a good mood.


	19. Borgin's visitor

Saturday eventually came that week; the days had been dragging on like years. And the weather was getting colder which set a depressing mood over the entire castle. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were meeting on the Quiddich match that afternoon, which meant that he Hallways would be virtually empty for a few hours, giving Draco the perfect opportunity to work on the cabinet. Crabbe and Goyle agreed to remain behind with him until everyone left. The three of them sat in the common room. Pansy, who had been sitting on his lap, stood up abruptly.

'Daphne and I are heading down to the pitch to get a seat, do you want to come?' She said.

'No, were going to stay here for a while.' He said. He didn't want to tell her that he was going to go to the Room of Requirement instead; he didn't want to upset her. Draco imagined her face when he told her the cabinet was fixed. She will be so happy with him that all her previous discontent will be forgotten.

'Do you want me to save you a seat then?' Pansy asked him.

Draco saw Crabbe open his mouth and his heartbeat quickened. Luckily Goyle kicked him in the shin and the only sound to come out his mouth was a yelp of pain.

'Don't worry about it, we wont be long.' Said Draco. Pansy was looking down at Crabbe and Goyle with a look of utter confusion. She shrugged, her and Daphne flipped their hair around in unison and walked out of the common room.

* * *

Around an hour later, the last of the students had left the castle and were making their way across the grounds, Draco decided that it was time to leave. There was no need for his Vanishing potion; it was highly unlikely that he would be seen now.

Almost as if it was meant to contradict him, Draco passed Harry Potter, who looked flustered running the other way down the hall. Draco realized what this must have looked like. Crabbe and Goyle had transformed themselves to look like girls using Polyjuice Potion, a precaution that Draco forced them to take.

He stopped short of Harry and looked him up and down. His face was all blotchy because he had been running. Draco realized that he must be running late for the match so he laughed a little and continued walking.

'Where're you going?' Harry demanded.

'Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter,' he said, wondering why Harry even cared in the first place. 'You'd better hurry up, They'll be waiting for the Chosen Captain- The Boy Who Scored- whatever they call you these days.' At this, Crabbe laughed, or giggled actually. Draco saw Harry stare at him, he realized that Harry must have been wondering why he was walking around with these two girls and how strange it must have looked to an outsider. Draco pushed past Harry, who looked dumbstruck. He walked quickly around the corner and along with Crabbe and Goyle and headed towards the place that had become quite familiar to him, the Room of Requirement.

He reached the ancient tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy which meant the room was directly opposite. Crabbe and Goyle automatically stopped outside the portrait, they knew better than to ask questions.

'I shouldn't be long.' He said to them as they continued to look as uncomfortable as ever in their girly disguises. The room was as it always was. The Cabinet stood there, mocking him because he hadn't thought of this plan sooner. He knew exactly what to do to finish fixing it; it seemed to clear to him now. The reason he was unable to transport anything was because it had no purpose. The Cabinet was a transportation device, meaning that if a person was to use it, they would, quite rightly, need a reason to do so. He laughed at himself, remembering the time he was desperately stuffing Plastic mannequins in there, trying to get them to reach Borgin and Burkes.

Draco finally realized that the only way to test if the Cabinet truly worked was to sacrifice himself.

* * *

He took a deep breath as he opened the Cabinet door; He remembered what it had looked like when he first started fixing it. The paint looked like it was had been sprayed with some sort of acid, probably in an attempt to destroy it. Draco actually stood back and marveled at what he'd achieved in such a short amount of time, even if Voldemort didn't appreciate it, he thought bitterly.

Stepping cautiously into the cabinet now, which once inside looked more like a small bedroom, Draco shut the door behind him and walked across the small room to the door on the other side. When he opened it, all he could see was black. It was really dark and he tripped on the step, getting out of the cabinet. Next thing he heard footsteps and the silhouette of a rather large figure appeared before him.

'Who's there?' The figure bellowed as his wand lit up. Draco kicked a box aside and regained his balance.

'It's me, Draco Malfoy.' When the figures face lit up Draco realized it was Borgin and he began to relax.

'Oh sorry about the junk, have you fixed the cabinet sir?' Said Borgin, in a more respectful tone.

'Yes, it's fixed and I want to be able to transport people into Hogwarts by tomorrow morning. I need all this junk out the way.' Draco pointed at the clutter of objects at his feet.

'Right…right away sir.' Borgin stammered, and immediately he bent down and began to clear a path away from the cabinet. Draco smirked when he imagined his Aunt Bellatrix, along with a clan of other Death Eaters entering the castle, right under Dumbledore's nose.


End file.
